Follow the Moon: A Feudal Fairy Tale
by tinyraver
Summary: Everything had been normal. Now, nothing was right. It was all a lie. Their lives had forever changed. "The moon it...calls to me, whispering sweet nothings into my ears, caressing me sensually like a long time lover. This...feeling...I cannot control it much longer." Inuyasha/OC Sesshomaru/OC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Alright~ So this is a story that my friend (Lumiwolf) and I have been working on for years. Like seriously, years. The first trial, well that was a very crazy story and it made no sense what so ever. Anyways, this is a story that we created...nine years ago? Yeah I think that's about right. So instead of this being a very poorly written story, we made it more logical and mature. This story is about a lot of things, so I'm not sure what the overall theme is. Haha. This is a story with original characters, so please don't bash us. Also, you will notice two types of writing styles, that is if you can XD Since we are co-writing we write I few pages at a time and switch. Anyway, enough with the rambling and I go hope you enjoy our story! Thank you!

**Warning:** This is a M-rated story due to violence, language, and eventually sexual content.

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Inuyasha, only our thoughts and characters.

* * *

**Follow the Moon: ****A Feudal Fairy Tale**

_Chapter One: The Beginnings_

* * *

It doesn't take much for a person to know when they're getting hoaxed.

As Lumina stared at the trinkets that lie before her, the old man that was trying to sell them to her waited for her to buy. He had very little patience left, as she had been debating on them for the past twenty minutes. "Well, I don't know. You say they're good luck charms, but are they really? I mean, many people before have gotten charms, but it's kind of hard to believe that they actually work..."

"But listen, they do work. I have many customers that continue to buy these charms to prove it." The old man lifted up the charm. It was a snail carved out of wood. Extended from it was a charm at the end of it with the kanji on it for luck. He grinned at her greedily, anxious to seal the deal. "And you get to have all this luck for a mere fifty yen."

_Fifty Yen didn't sound all too bad, especially for some luck..._

Remember how it didn't take much for a person to know when they were getting hoaxed? "Lumi!" Shouted a lavender haired female as she rushed inside the shop and yanked up the girl staring at the charms. Her jade eyes stared into Lumina's blue ones. The one called 'Lumi' blinked them once and then twice before opening her mouth to speak.

"B-But Raina it's a good deal. Luck for only Fifty yen!" Lumina exclaimed.

"Girl if you don't get your ass outta this shop I'll slap you! Fifty yen for a stupid charm?!" Raina tried to shake some sense into her and Lumina whimpered. Obviously Lumina was not one of those people who realized when she was being tricked most of the time. Either that or her genetics were thwacked. Raina dragged her out of the shop and down the sidewalk, leaving behind a defeated old man. Lumina shrugged her friend's hand off her shoulder as she straightened her uniform. Smoothing out her plaid and navy blue shirt, Raina tried to help her fix her forest green tie. It was spring and the school year was almost up for them. Exams were coming up and Raina didn't have time to drag Lumina out of shops every morning.

Lumina went to fix her hair by braiding a single strand of her coral pink hair down the side. When she was done, she clipped a small flower in her hair and held her schoolbag in front of herself. Lumina smiled over at Raina who couldn't help but smile back at her. It had been their junior year. After the summer was up, they'd be entering their senior year before long. After all this time they'd been friends, it was sort of hard to believe that one day they might end up going their separate ways.

When they arrived at the front gate of their school, the school bell chimed and the hurried on in class. As they sat down, the teacher began to take attendance. "Higurashi, Kagome." The teacher called. A girl with raven hair answered. "Mayataishou, Raina." Raina raised her hand in acknowledgement before flipping back through her notes. As Lumina continued to search through her bag for her notebook the teacher called, "Moonlight, Lumina." Lumina continued to dig through her bag.

"Oh man, where did I put it?" she muttered to herself as she continued to rummage through her things.

"Lumina...LUMINA!" The teacher called for a third time which made Lumina jump and Raina giggle a little bit.

"Geez, if you know I'm here then stop calling my name..." She muttered under her breath which in turn infuriated the teacher.

"Into the hallway now!" He shouted at her. She stood from her chair and slouched on out into the hallway. Kagome and Raina continued to giggle as they continued on with class. The teacher taught a little bit about Feudal Era Japan and the different warlords that reigned over the time. Some of the material was hard to keep up with because it was so boring, but because Raina felt bad for Lumina she decided to take diligent notes so that she could copy them. There was never a day that either one of them ever got in trouble. It was strange because they were both so smart. They were always in the top five of their class. Not only that, but they enjoyed participating in the extracurricular activities as well. Raina does art and most of the works that are hung in the school were done by her. She had a knack for those sorts of things, something that Lumina just couldn't do. On the other hand, Lumina was doing kendo. Most of her time was spent working on her swings. When she was in a tournament it was like she was a totally different person. It was a little scary sometimes.

And then there was Kagome. Oh, Kagome.

Raina didn't like her for some odd reason. Every fiber in her body said she was just an annoying dumbass with too many secrets. Every day that that girl decided she wanted to come to school she always seemed so loopy. Nothing ever made sense and she was constantly trying to make friends with her and Lumina.

And she didn't like it. Speaking of which, "Hi Raina, where's Lumina?" Kagome greeted before looking around the classroom. It was lunch already? They were just learning about History. She really needed to stop daydreaming all the time...

"I'm not sure. If you want to know where she is go find her yourself." She answered reluctantly as she tried to hide the venom in her voice. Man, that girl made her skin crawl. Standing up, she figured she'd better get away from her before she asks her another question. And before long, she'd have to slap her. Going out into the hallway, she looked around before stepping out and sliding the classroom door shut. _Where is she anyway? _As soon as she turned, she saw Lumina running down the hall waving her arms in front of her.

"Raina!" She smiled as she stopped in front of her. Lumina had her school uniform jacket tied around her waist. The navy blue jacket was sure to get wrinkled if she kept it like that so Raina untied it from around her waist and held onto it while she talked. "I forgot to tell you this morning...I got all distracted. Something weird has been happening around that old shrine. You know the one with the well in it..." Her azure eyes looked around for a few seconds before directing them back towards Raina. It was strange seeing her this way, especially in such a hushed manner. A devious grin slowly appeared on Raina's face. This was the perfect chance to spy on Kagome. She always knew that girl was fishy and not just between her legs...

"Well then, we'll just have to check out that old well ourselves, don't we," Raina said with a grin as she thought of spying on that Higurashi girl. Seriously, that girl drove her mad, even though she could hardly place her finger on what exactly upset her about it. There were just some people in this world that were meant to be disliked and Kagome was one of them. Smoothing out the forming wrinkles in Lumina's jacket she handed it back to her friend.

"So after practice today, we will go to the old shrine," Lumina suggested while putting back on her coat. Cerulean eyes looked over into emerald eyes; she frowned noting that Raina seemed to be looking away, playing with the tip of her braid. Lumina narrowed her eyes, placing her hands on her hips. "Oh no, you're not thinking what I think you are?"

"Oh come on," Raina said in an exasperated manner, placing her hands behind her head. She looked off to the side, a pout on her face. "Just one time, skip practice one time."

Lumina crossed her arms over her chest, a glare in her eyes. "Do you honestly expect me to skip practice just to go to some old well," she seethed out slowly.

"Oui, you're the one who brought it up in the first place," Raina replied wagging a finger at her friend. "You've caught my interest and now you have to suffer the consequences." With that Raina smirk devilishly before turning to walk away from her friend. Lumina stood there for a moment fuming before she blinked a bit. Sometimes she really wanted to punch her in the face, hard. Raina always had this way of riling her up but it was out of love. Or so that was what she said. Then again, Lumina could never truly get mad at Raina. They had been friends for so long that it was more of sibling teasing between the two.

"Hey, Raina! Wait up," Lumina called after her friend, before jogging to catch up with her. In all honesty, she was curious as well about the old shrine. Kagome was always talking about how she helped out and went there after school almost every single day. It was strange that a girl would devote all her time outside of school there, but who was she to talk like that? Lumina loved kendo more than anything. The way the katana felt in her hands was overwhelming yet natural. The power she felt when swinging the wooden sword was thrilling. While she had her ways with kendo, Raina had hers with art.

She would spend hours upon hours just staring at blank canvases or blocks of clay before creating something so brilliant and magical. She knew that Raina loved art more than anything in the world; she had been dragged to museum after museum staring at artworks from all around the world. It was boring sometimes, because Raina would talk endlessly about each artist but she enjoyed seeing the life that lit up her friend's eyes and face. She knew that she was the same way about kendo and as much as Raina complained about going to all the events and watching it on the television, she had never missed a single match that Lumina was in ever since they had become friends.

"Hey! Are you listening," Raina asked while poking Lumina in the middle of her forehead. "Geez, I was going on about the next showcase and here you are in La La Land."

Lumina pouted while rubbing her forehead. "Not my fault that you were geeking it up about stupid paintings."

"They're not as stupid as your fake sword fights," Raina shot back.

They glared at one another before they broke out in laughter. They had an odd relationship, but it worked. Many of the students were envious of the bond that they had formed. It was hard to get into the inner circle of Raina's and Lumina's friendship. Many people tried and hardly any ever succeeded. They plopped down at a table, pulling out the bento boxes they had prepared. Raina inspected the one that Lumina had; it looked so delicious compared to hers.

"Hey let me have some of yours," Raina said, poking around Lumina's lunch with her chopsticks.

Lumina batted the probing hand away; she stuck her tongue out Raina. "You have your own, don't be greedy." She popped a piece of sausage in her mouth. She hummed in content, eating more of her bento. Raina whined as she watched her friend eat her delicious meal.

"But you know my dad sucks at making bento, he doesn't know how to cook at all," she said in an exasperated manner. "Besides with all the schoolwork that I have to do, there's no time for me to make my own." She picked at her lunch before eating some of the egg and rice that had been made for her.

"Oh it shouldn't be too bad," Lumina muttered around her food. She glanced at the pathetic excuse for a bento; well at least he was trying to provide for her. She sighed and put some sausages on Raina's rice. Raina squealed happily as she chomped on the meat.

"Waaaah! You're mom's food is so tasty! I could eat it all day," Raina exclaimed in euphoria.

Lumina rolled her eyes as they continued to eat her lunch. She could never understand why the girl loved food so much. Shrugging they continued on with their meal chatting happily.

Soon the rest of the day flew by, they passed through their classes.

Lumina stretched her arms and yawned a bit. Classes were so boring today. And what was up with all these different history lessons? She couldn't wait until Golden Week came so she wouldn't have to bother with this kind of stuff anymore for a little while. She looked over at Raina, who also prepared herself to leave the school. Raina had placed some books in her desk before closing it and then tossed her bag over her shoulder. She turned to her companion and grinned. "Ya ready? I can't wait to see what this girl is up to. She is just so sneaky. And she prances around here like she just does so much when she's just a complete idiot. Good grief." Raina rolled her eyes. Lumina couldn't help but smile. As much as she wanted to hate Kagome, no one hated her more than Raina. Just listening to her babble on almost made her sound jealous. She couldn't even remember why she hadn't liked her to begin with. It was really odd.

Had it always been that way?

Heading out the classroom the two hurried off of school grounds. If they hadn't left soon, their club leaders would come looking for them. And oh how it pained Lumina to miss kendo practice. She was so close to becoming Kendo captain that it hurt and she knew this would probably make the others frustrated with her. Oh well. She knew that Raina needed her to tag along. Who else would keep her out of trouble? Towards the outskirts of the school she could see Kagome rushing out. Well wasn't she in a hurry? Lumina heaved a sigh; it was definitely going to be a long night. She looked over at her friend, who seemed to be plotting some things in her head. "Hey, she's getting away. We better hurry if we want to find out what she's doing, right?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, let's go," Raina said motioning for them to leave. They quickly followed after Kagome making sure to keep their distance. It didn't take too long to get to the shrine. Raina was panting slightly because in order to keep up with the girl, they had to jog the entire way. Damn her and her bike. Though it wasn't a big deal, because she and Lumina were both in pretty good shape. Lumina took kendo so she had a lot of time to work on her stamina, while Raina's dad begged and pleaded for her to take self defense, which was a bore.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to skip today? It doesn't seem like she's doing anything interesting," Lumina whispered as they peeked around the corner of the shrine, watching the raven haired girl enter.

"Oh hush. You're the one who told me something was up and now we're going to find out," Raina said while grabbing Lumina and pulling her into the shrine.

When they entered they saw a bright purple light glow from inside the well before it disappeared. The funny thing was that Kagome couldn't be seen anywhere. She just came in here, so what the hell was going on?

"Did you see that?"

Lumina nodded her head as they closed the door of the shrine behind them, slowly creeping towards the well. They had just seen Kagome come in here and then there was a bright light and now she was gone. "Do you think she's playing a joke on us? Maybe she overheard that we were going to follow her."

Raina let out a half snarl before marching down the stairs towards the well. "That's not a funny joke, Kag-" Raina stopped speaking once she looked down in the well.

"What is it?" Lumina slowly walked down the steps though stopped a few steps behind her friend. Raina turned to look at her, a look of shock on her face. "She's not in the well either."

Lumina's eyebrows pitched forward as she looked at the well. "What do you mean? Then where is she?"

"I mean she's physically not in the well," Raina said in an annoyed tone. "Like hell I know, but one thing's for sure, something weird is definitely going on here."

"Shouldn't we wait here or tell someone?"

Raina shrugged her shoulders while rubbing the back of her neck. "What should we tell them? That we were stalking our classmate and then she suddenly disappeared in a well?"

"Well do you have a better idea?"

"Yeah it's called going home. This place gives me the creeps." Raina turned and began to walk away before a whisper caught her attention. She stopped and looked at Lumina. "Did you say something?"

"No," Lumina said slightly confused. She could have sworn she heard Raina say something as well. With a sigh she soon began to walk towards the exit. The whispering continued, the volume increasing slightly.

"Seriously, stop joking Raina," Lumina said with a pout.

"What are you talking about? I'm not doing anything." There was a frown on Raina's face but the whispering continued and Lumina could definitely tell it wasn't Raina this time. They both slowly turned and looked back at the well.

Raina slowly began to move towards it, seeing how she was still the closest to it. "Raina...what're you doing?"

"I'm just checking on something." Raina looked over the edge of the well, looking down into the darkness. She leaned over the side, looking down further and the whispering seemed to be louder. What was it saying?

Lumina watched uncomfortably as Raina leaned over the side of the well. Her feet were barely touching the ground. She felt very strange in this place, her gut was telling her to run. "Raina..."

Raina jumped out and away from the well, she was screaming while shaking her body and hair. After a while she calmed down, rubbing her arms. "Fucking spiders." She looked at Lumina who was clutching her chest. "What?"

"You moron! I thought something was trying to kill you." Lumina smacked Raina on the head, her heart still pounding.

"How was I supposed to know that I was going to get attacked by a spider?" Raina continued to wipe off her uniform. "Let's leave; I seriously don't like it here."

Lumina nodded and turned but soon something wrapped around her ankle, tugging her back. "Raina, enough games!"

"Haaa?" Raina looked up from shaking out her hair, still feeling like there were spiders in it.

Lumina looked behind her to see wooden like tentacles fly out of the well. The one around her ankle slammed her into the ground, dragging her towards the well. She let out a cry of surprise and fear as she dug her nails into ground. What the hell was going on?

"Lumi!"

She could hear Raina call out to her but the tentacles wrapped around her body like a cocoon and she struggled to break free. The more she broke off the pieces of wood, the more that wrapped around her. Was she going to die? She kicked her legs and thrashed around her arms, she looked over to where Raina was, who was holding onto the pillar of the shrine, thrashing about her legs.

With a hard tug, Raina's head exploded with pain and stars filled her vision. She could feel her body being dragged across the ground. Blinking everything back into focus, she looked over at Lumina who was struggling. "Lumi!" She reached out for her friend.

Angered azure eyes looked over into terrified emerald ones. Lumina blinked at bit before looking down at the outstretched hand. She slowly took hold of the hand before glancing back at the well. Were they going to die? But try hadn't accomplished their life goals or got married. Damnit! This wasn't fair! All because they wanted to spy on Kagome. A groan left her as the wooden tentacles wrapped tighter around her before lifting them up in the air. They were pulled down at an impossible speed, the oxygen escaping her lungs. She squeezed her right hand trying to make sure Raina was still there. She felt a weak squeeze back before everything went black.

* * *

Everything hurt. A groan left the lavender haired woman as she slowly opened her eyes. Why was it so bright outside? She groaned rolling over onto her side and into a ball. Why did her dad decide to leave the window open again? What a pain.

Suddenly she jerked up, remembering everything that had happened. She let out a howl of pain as her head felt like there were thousands of needles poking it. She kept one hand over her face, feeling around with the other. They were outside, on some grass and she could hear the birds singing. She tilted her head being able to hear a river nearby and she caught onto the faint smell of the perfume that Kagome wore.

Wait...what?!

She quickly opened her eyes, hissing at the brightness outside. Blinking, she slowly let them open, only to see that they weren't at the shrine anymore. She looked around slightly curious. She heard shuffling and looked to her left to see a familiar body.

"Lumi! Are you alright?"

Lumina groaned slightly, twisting a bit in her position on the ground. She slowly pushed herself up off the ground and Raina's eyes widened in shock. Words left her before she could understand what she was saying.

"You have ears."

Lumina scoffed bit not realizing that those _ears_that Raina was talking about flattened in annoyance. "Of course I have ears. How else can I hear you?" She rubbed her eyes as it seemed dust got in them.

"No I mean like...animal ears," Raina said before she immediately reached where her human ears would be and they were gone. She hesitantly reached up and flinched when a pair cat ears wiggled under the tips of her fingers.

"Oh what the hell," Lumina said while tugging on her ears. "What's going on?!" Raina immediately stood to her feet and glanced around the area.'

What in the world _is _going on?' Raina thought to herself as she looked around the well. They were definitely not at the shrine anymore. From the looks of it, they were somewhere inside the woods. Was she dreaming right then?

"Oh!" Lumina gasped.

"What? What else is wrong?" Raina quickly turned around to her companion to find her wagging a tail. _A tail!? _Lumina continued to wag her tail and before long she began to chase it just like a dog.

A dog...What?

Raina frowned. This was just getting to be too strange. Lumina made her way over to the girl and began to 'paw' at her a bit. The lavender haired female looked behind her and saw that _she _had a tail as well. Wiggling it, Lumina continued to play with it and Raina could see the fascination in her eyes. She grabbed her tail and hissed at the pinkette. "Stop it! You're irritating me! Get it together so that we can figure out what's going on around here." _And figure out why I'm a cat..._

"And figure out why I'm a dog." Lumina said aloud, which made Raina stare over at her. They always did that...wait what was that smell? Oh yeah Kagome's perfume. She smelled that since they'd gotten there. It made her nose itch. Lumina followed suit in sniffing the area. "Man, it's like she's so close but so far away..."

"Are you talking about Higurashi? I know... I've been able to smell her since I woke up." Raina mumbled that last part.

"I think we should go find her. We should follow her scent. She should know the answers to all this mess. Let's go." Lumina stood up and brushed off her uniform. Raina watched her for a few moments and sighed in defeat. As much as she didn't want to have to go to Kagome for _anything _she had to go see Kagome for help. Dammit, she really didn't want to have to give her the benefit of having to assist either one of them.

"Fine. We'll go ask for help. But if that bitch says anything crossways, I'll snap her in half. At least in this place I feel like I can get away with murdering her ass." Raina snickered which made Lumina give her a scolding eye.

"Please behave. This girl has the power to tell or not and our asses be stuck here. I already don't like it here. I feel all itchy..." Lumina mumbled as she scratched her head.

* * *

Before long, they had gone off to find out where Kagome had run off to, by using their sense of smell. Where they ended up being in was a village. Civilization at last! Of course it wasn't Tokyo with cars and the smell of gas. Instead of was an old town, with old people, combined with the smell of horse manure and urine.

_Awesome. _They both thought at the same time.

As they wandered through the village, many of the people stared at the both of them. Their faces were mixed with both confusion and fear. Who would blame them though? A cat and a dog girl just walked in, with clothes that looked unfamiliar from their own. Lumina stayed close to Raina. "This place doesn't feel so welcoming."

"It doesn't matter. It's not like we're here to stay or anything. Like you said, we're here to find Kagome and we're headed out of here. Once we have answers, we're going back to that stupid well and probably gonna pretend like none of this ever happened." Raina retorted. Of course, as great as that sounded it would be really hard to forget something like this, especially the smell...

Yuck!

Lumina moved ahead of the both of them. With her nose, she was able to smell many more things than what Raina could. It was to be expected though since she was the one with dog abilities. "Alright, I think she's in that hut right over..." When she lifted her finger up to point towards the area, a woman came out of the hut. To be more specific it was an elderly woman with a bow and arrow pointed directly at them.

"Who are you and why have you intruded on our village?" Her voice bellowed. She was dressed in a red and white hakama. There was a black eye patch over her eye and the look on her face was a confirmation that they were unwelcome. But still, they weren't going to leave until they saw Kagome. "Have you come for the sacred jewels? If so, leave now." What were these sacred jewels she was talking about? Raina was about to open her mouth to speak for the both of them when what seemed like another dog human, from the looks of his ears, rushed out in a red robe. At his waist was a sword, his hand on the hilt waiting to draw it.

"Didn't you hear her? Or do I need to make you talk!?" He yelled at them brashly. But Raina was too dumbstruck to hear. She was watching his every move. His eyes were amber and his hair was white as snow. In her eyes, he looked so perfect. What Lumina could see was that he had claws and fangs coming out of his mouth. Not only that, but was more than ready to attack both of them. Lumina looked over at Raina who still looked awestruck. She grabbed her arm and shook her back to her senses.

"Hey, wake up! They want us to speak up. Let's just tell them we're looking for Kagome. We know she's around here some- Ah!" Lumina was cut off by Raina grabbing her to move them out of the way. With a single strike, the snow haired male swooped down with a giant sword. It was so small before...how in the heck did he do that. No never mind that..."Are you crazy!? You could've killed me!" Lumina flailed her arms about, her bottom lip trembling. Raina tried to catch her breath.

"Of course it could have..." She panted. "That's what he's _trying _to do stupid!" Raina scolded. Lumina shrieked when the male stood up straight, resting his giant sword on his shoulders.

"Alright girls, the next time I won't miss. Whaddaya want?" He aimed his sword at the both of them as they took a step back. The old woman was behind him putting away her bow and arrow and urging the rest of the village to go back into their homes. And finally, out popped Kagome. She was holding a bow and arrow as well. She hadn't noticed them yet, or at least they thought she hadn't before she shouted:

"SIT!" And immediately, as if something invisible had a hold over them, he plopped down onto the ground with unbelievable force.

"ARGH!" He groaned as he face planted into the ground. Rushing out, Kagome went to the two of them, surprised and a little worried.

"What are you guys doing here?! How did you get through the well?" Kagome gasped.

* * *

And thus the long story ensued. They told her everything. They even included the fact that they had followed her to the shrine and then how the tentacles came through and pulled them in through the well. They didn't discuss their fears or their thoughts that had gone through their mind. Assuming it was sort of understood since it was their first time ever seeing anything like this, they just kept their mouths shut. When they were done, the old woman who had introduced herself as Kaede, had come in and fed them a delicious meal while they sat in front of a warm fire.

"So in other words, you were dragged in here? Wow..." Kagome looked down at her small cup of green tea. This had been the first time that Raina had actually sat down in front of Kagome for such a long period of time. It was strange, but for the first time she was comforted. At least she knew she wasn't crazy and that she and Lumina wasn't going to die. A small weight was lifted off her shoulders. Lumina sat back and stared at the ceiling for a while. Who'd have thought that they would be sitting here in a different time and especially in front of Kagome, Raina's most hated rival?

"What should we do now Raina? Should we just go home? I mean it is getting kinda dark out there and plus this was your idea to begin with." Lumina frowned.

Raina looked over at Lumina and frowned a well. She rolled her eyes and scoffed a bit. "It wasn't my idea, idiot. You're the one who told me about it, therefore it was your idea." Her ears flattened a bit.

Lumina crossed her arms over her chest, shaking her head. "No I just told you the rumors and you made the plans."

Raina stuck out her tongue and looked towards the door. She could see the white haired male glaring over at them. Ah, why weren't boys this handsome in the modern day? He was probably everything she liked in appearance but he had such an arrogant attitude. Though Lumina would argue that Raina really fell for guys like that. Rat let out a sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I guess we should call it day. This is enough excitement for one day and besides I don't think I could handle finding out how we ended up like this," Raina said in an exhausted manner.

"Well obviously you're demons," the haired male said.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said in an irritated manner.

"What?! They wanted an answer to their stupid question, so I gave them one," he said before crossing his arms over in a huff.

"But you don't have to say it so rudely," the raven haired girl explained.

"No, it's fine. It at least gives us some kind of closure," Lumina stated.

"Yeah, closure," Raina muttered.

She was sure it still bothered Lumina that they didn't know the exact reason why they were like this but for now just saying they were demons was good enough. Standing up, Raina brushed off her skirt before looking at Kagome. Although she still didn't like her, she was glad that the Higurashi was able to keep them out of trouble.

"I guess we'll be leaving," Raina said before looking over at Lumina, who nodded and stood up as well.

"Don't you want to explore? Surely you're curious about this place, ne," Kagome asked following them out of the hut.

Raina shook her head. "Not really, maybe another time."

_I'm still pretty shocked right now and I need to talk to Dad about this. He has to know something, _she thought to herself.

"I see," Kagome said slightly deflated.

"Ah but after practice tomorrow maybe we'll stop by," Raina said while scratching her cheek.

Lumina was shocked that Raina was actually being nice to Kagome for once. She wasn't sure what had changed her but it was nice. Maybe she was just tired or something.

"Alright! We'll walk you back to the Bone Eater's Well."

"The what?" Lumina asked, her ear perking up.

"It's the name of the well that you both came through," Kagome said as they began to walk back.

"It's not necessary for you guys to walk us back to the well," Raina said. Lumina noted that she was slightly annoyed, meaning she was coming back to her old self.

"There are a lot of dangerous creatures out here. It's better if we all travel as a group," Kagome said with a gentle smile.

"Yeah you two wouldn't survive out here long if a demon came runnin' around here," Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face while folding his arms inside the sleeves of his sleeves.

Raina's ears flattened not really liking his arrogance right now, it was definitely not appreciated. Though it was true. They had no idea what was out here, however it was very beautiful. Her eyes danced around the scenery bouncing from here to there. The forestry was so green and the air was so fresh. This would be the perfect place to get some of her artwork done. Definitely better than being cramped up in the Art room at school. She would have to bring her sketch pad next time; so many things could be created...

That is...if she wanted to come back here. It was strange, she had always thought that she was a normal human girl, never thought something like this would happen. She never thought that she was a...demon. She thought for a while, before she was pulled out of her thoughts by a tugging on her tail.

She looked over at the hand attached to her tail, before looking at the person. "I'm sorry, can I help you?"

Kagome let go of the tail immediately, waving her hands a bit. "Sorry! I just couldn't help it...it's so cute," she said with a slight blush.

Inuyasha let out a slight sigh shaking his head. "Geez Kagome, you can't just go grabbing people's tails."

Lumina snickered a bit watching Raina pull her tail closer to her. It was so strange that their bodies changed when they came here. What also interested her was how Kagome managed to get here as well, she was still normal. Her ears flattened slightly, not sure what to think. Well, Inuyasha had clearly stated that they were demons and it was obvious that Kagome wasn't. But why? Why them, of all people?

She really just wanted to go home and talk to her mom all about this. Well, maybe not everything. But still she felt like her mother would be some kind of comfort. She was also curious about this area as well. However, there wasn't really anything else she wanted to do today. She was exhausted not to mention a bit shell-shocked.

She needed some time to figure things out. Maybe this was all a dream? Though that was highly doubtful to think about. There was no way that this could be a dream. Everything was so vivid and tangible. She could never have a dream that evoked so much imagery. Besides, the faint tug of her tail wagging was all too real. She could feel every movement ache in her body, her new ears picked up all sorts of sounds. The rustling in the trees, the babbling brook a few miles away. The scent of the perfume that Kagome wore and so much more. This was far from a dream, this was reality and even that was hard to believe.

Inuyasha, who had been arrogantly leading them, came to a stop, his ears wiggling slightly. He turned his head to the left, peering into the forest. His hand rested cautiously on the hilt of his blade. "Looks like we've got company."

Kagome's usual cheerful disposition left while she drew an arrow from her quiver, preparing to attack whatever was coming towards them. It was strange to see how her personality changed instantly. Maybe they were wrong about Kagome. Maybe she wasn't that ditzy at all. Ah, they would just have to wait and see about that.

"You two should leave, it might not be safe anymore," Kagome said, her brown eyes looking over at them with seriousness.

"You'll just be in the way if you stay here," Inuyasha said while pulling out his sword. It changed in his hand from being a moderately sized to a large one. He rested it on his shoulder. "So why don't you little girlies go on home, this place ain't for you."

Lumina's eye twitched slightly, her hand curling into a fist. He deserved punch to the face. She was about to do just that when Raina took hold of her wrist. She shook her head; Lumina rolled her eyes. Of course she wouldn't want to hurt her friend's new crush. It was a good thing Raina was here or else she would have bludgeoned him to death.

"Come on...let's just...leave." Raina said, pulling Lumina after her.

With a reluctant sigh, Lumina lowered her fist and nodded. The sound of something thrashing about the forest was coming right at them. Fear plagued their minds as they thought of those tentacles coming after them again.

"See you later, Kagome," Lumina said before quickly turning to make an escape.

"Uh yeah...be careful," Raina muttered, not really sure why she felt like it was necessary that she care about the safety of the Higurashi girl. Then again, she had explained some things to them and helped them out in the beginning. So, maybe she should start being a little bit nicer to the girl, maybe.

Kagome nodded and the two demons ran away without hesitation, the sounds of a battle pursuing behind them. They ran as fast as they could from the scene; however running seemed to be an understatement. They were practically flying through the air, their new bodies were able to the carry them faster and farther while exerting very little of their stamina. Lumina had led the way, the canine being far faster than the feline. They made it to the well in no time, both halting before looking at one another.

"Are we going to come back," Raina asked, even though she knew the answer.

"I don't know, this is all so...overwhelming," Lumina replied, gazing down at the well.

"I know what you mean," Raina mumbled, placing her hand on the well. "I guess, we'll see..."

"Yeah."

They hopped over the side of the well, engulfed by the same purple light that had taken Kagome when they first entered the shrine. They could feel their bodies pass through time, changing back to their Human form. Arriving back in the modern era, the two of them hopped out of the well. Raina looked down at herself, patting her head and bottom.

"Well, we're back to normal," she commented, a faint frown on her lips. This was strange. How was it that they could change so easily?

"I could go for a nice long bath right about now," Lumina said while stretching.

It was weird she could still feel the power and strength flowing through her body, even though she was normal again or was this really normal? Her head was full of so many unanswered questions and the only way she could get them answered was either going back through the well or asking her mom. Azure eyes glanced at the well; no she didn't want to go back right now.

"I could too," Raina said in agreement, a yawn leaving her.

They slowly walked up the steps of the shrine, trying to leave what they had discovered behind them for now. They quickly exited the shrine grounds, before they stopped, both needing to go in separate directions. Raina rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, she wanted to ask Lumina so many things but she knew that they had both been put through a lot today.

"So...uh...I guess I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

Lumina bit her lower lip, her brows furrowing slightly. "Yeah. Be safe, okay?"

Raina gave her a bright smile, punching her in the arm slightly. "Of course I will. You be safe too."

They nodded before hugging briefly and heading home. If they only knew what was to come from them falling into the well.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Comments and reviews are appreciated, however they are not necessary. We just want to know what you think~ Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello guys! My name's LumiWolf. My friend introduced me in the other chapter. I hope you guys are enjoying it so far or are trying to figure out whether or not you like it to begin with. Well, on with reading!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha, only our thoughts and characters.**

**Warning: This is a Rated M+ Story with many potential scenes to come and also some profanity. If you're not down or are unable to read these things, please do not. **

* * *

**Look to the Moon: A Feudal Fairy Tale**

_Chapter Two: Preparation_

* * *

At the fork, Raina and Lumina met up again for another day of school. At first it was pretty quiet and awkward. Neither one of the girls wanted to speak of what had happened to them yesterday. It was all just so strange. Lumi had wished it was just a dream, while Raina continued to have a hard time facing reality:

They were demons.

It was Saturday and tomorrow would be their day off. Maybe they would go there tomorrow? Lumina perked up a bit as she walked towards their high school. "So, did you get that homework done last night?" Although she wanted to talk about what happened last night, on the other hand she really didn't want to have to bring it up if it made her friend uncomfortable.

"Of course I got it done. I was tired, but it got done. Those math problems were killing me though. When are we ever going to use this stuff in the real world?" Raina laughed it off lightly. She too wanted to talk about it, but she feared worrying her friend about all the kind of troubles that they were in. In the end, their conversation came off to be superficial, which neither of them liked to begin with. As much as they had wanted to avoid the conversation, it was when they arrived at their school and saw Kagome that they knew it was unavoidable.

"Hey guys!" She shouted as she waved at them. She ran up to them, almost as if she were waiting for them to appear. Raina scoffed and looked away from her. It was too early in the morning for her to have to deal with her right then. Her head was hurting and she just spent all night doing her homework. When they had got home, she didn't know it had been that late and neither did Lumina. Both were exhausted. "Could we possibly meet somewhere during lunch? I want to talk to you guys...about yesterday..." The raven haired mumbled, almost hesitantly. It was like she knew it was a touchy subject, but decided to go there anyway. Part of the many reasons why Ray had a strong distaste for Kagome.

"No, we don't need to meet with you and we're not going to meet with you." Ray replied harshly as she brushed past the girl. Who did she think she was coming at them like that? Just cause she says jump, they're supposed to be like, 'How high?' She didn't think so. Lumina nodded apologetically towards Kagome. She knew full well that she was probably trying to help, but Raina wasn't hearing it. She was glad that Kagome brought it up though, because it meant that she didn't have to worry about getting on Raina's bad side. Heh.

Lumina hurried behind Raina as they went into the school. They placed their things within their lockers and changed shoes. As the students moved through the corridors, Raina let out an exasperated sigh. So much was going on and she wasn't sure if she could handle it. Both girls side by side pressed their foreheads against their lockers. When they both realized what they had done they laughed. Man, that's what they needed. A good ole fashioned laugh. "Ray, we should meet up on the roof. I want to tell you about what happened last night with my mom. I expected as much from her though. You know how she gets..." Lumi carried on as they headed to class.

"Don't even get me started. My dad has to be worst than your mom, given I can't ever have a serious conversation with him." Raina tiffed out of irritation. Lumina knew her father all too well. Every time she had ever come over to visit the guy was just too aloof. How did they even continue to have a roof over their heads, Lumi didn't know because the guy didn't look like he could hold a job with his attitude. But enough of those thoughts, they had to hurry and get to class before their teacher had a conniption.

* * *

When lunch came around, they both met up on the rooftop. Lumina opened her bento and smiled. Once again her mother made her another delicious meal. "Itadakimasu!" Taking out her chopsticks she began to chomp on her meal. Raina was beside her, slowly eating her own with distaste, but watching Lumi as she munched happily. With a mouth full of food Lumina began, "So...*munch munch*...what'd your dad say when you asked him about it...*munch munch*" Raina couldn't help but pout as she picked at her omelette.

"Well you know how he is...and please wait till you swallow your food girl. You know how grossed out I get about that. Ahem, anyway, I confronted my dad about it and basically he just laughed at me and called me crazy." She clutched her chopsticks. Man, she just wanted to punch her dad sometimes. She was being so serious and he treated her like a joke. She knew he knew something, because it was the only time he ever acted like that.

"Oh wow. Why am I not surprised?" Lumina replied after she swallowed down her food and decided to share. Ray smiled in delight and began munching away while she listed. "Well, my mom got all emotional on me and asked me why I would ask such a thing. I feel like I shouldn't have said anything to begin with. It was such a waste of time." She sighed.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Ray rolled her eyes. It wasn't before long that a familiar raven haired female appeared on the roof and sat with them. Who invited Kagome to this lovely meal? Raina frowned and put away her bento. She had lost her appetite.

"Hey guys!" Kagome chirped as she opened her own bento box. She decided to plop herself right in between the two of them. With a scoff, Raina scooted away from her and tried to drink the rest of her juice. "What's up? I hope I'm not interrupting..." As a matter of fact you are... Raina thought to herself as she rolled her eyes. Lumina blinked once and then twice before shaking her head. She supposed they just weren't going to be able to get away from this Kagome girl now. With the best smile she could pull off, she asked,

"What's up with you? Why'd you come up here? Normally you're off with your friends and all that..." Lumi cleared her throat.

"Well, I told you guys that I needed to talk with you. It's about the well. Please don't tell anyone about it." She looked at Lumina and then over at Ray, her eyes pleading. When she turned her back on Raina, Raina raised her hand up in the air like she was going to smack her in the back of the head. This selfish heifer was more worried about covering her hide?! What about the emotional trauma they'd gone through!? Lumi quickly gave Ray the eye while Kagome went to reach into her bag for something. 'Please don't do this.' She mouthed to her, her eyebrows furrowed. When Kagome turned back she was holding some sort of marble. A pink one. It seemed to have an alluring presence, almost attracting her to snatch it from Kagome's hands.

The marble was speaking to her...

Lumina reached for Kagome's hand and Kagome quickly put it away. "That was the Shikon Jewel. Through that well is the Feudal Era, where I help Inuyasha find all the rest of the fragments of the Shikon Jewel shards. It's sort of a long story about how this all came to be, but I would really appreciate it if you kept this a secret. To be honest, it's the reason why I'm never here at school. My grandpa comes up with all kinds of stories..." She laughed a little bit at the end and took a bit of her rice. Lumina leaned over behind Kagome and made eye contact with Raina. This was not what they'd expected. "I'd also hoped that you guys would have found the answers to your problems. You know..." She looked between the two of them.

"As a matter of fact we haven't." Lumina answered honestly. There was no point in lying about it. It was true. Both of their parents seemed like they were oblivious to what they were talking about. As hard as it was to swallow the concept, Lumi decided to let it go. She wasn't going to bring it up to her mother anymore. Raina took a bite of her bento and chewed slowly. No matter how much they tried to pry, she knew they weren't going to get the answers that they wanted to hear. With a sigh, she put away her bento and stood up. As scary as it was going to be, she knew it might have been a scary thing to do. But it seemed like it was the only way that they were going to be able to find answers. There must have been a reason as to why they turned into 'demons' when they went on the other side of the well. And if clueless Kagome could go to the other side, how could they not survive over there.

It was settled: They were going to the Feudal Era again tomorrow.

"Alright. I think that we should go to the other side Lumi. I know it sounds crazy and I know I said we should just come home and find out from our parents, but you know they're not going to say anything. Maybe they know...maybe they don't know. But it seems like the only way that we're going to find out anything, is if we go out there to find the informations ourselves." Raina turned to her companion, who had already stood when she had. With a nod, she smiled a bit.

"I think you're right and Kagome," Lumi looked down at the raven haired female who perked up, "You're taking us over there tomorrow." Lumi had taken the words right out of Raina's mouth. Raina put an arm around Lumina's neck in agreement. "We need answers and it's the only way we can get them. We might even be able to help you out, if you help us." As hard as it might have been to have to work with Kagome, they both knew she knew more about the other side than they had. And if she did anything funny...well, she didn't want to go there. Raina was crazy.

Kagome chewed quietly on her lunch and then put it away. She looked up at the two girls and stood to her feet. Dusting off the back of her skirt, she nodded. "Alright. Tomorrow, around noon, meet me at the well. I told Inuyasha that I would be coming back before dusk. "

Inuyasha? Oh yeah, that perfect boy... Raina grinned to herself and Lumina noticed. Not another one...

"I usually pack for an entire week, so you guys should do the same. We won't be back for a while. My parents know about me going to the other side, so I suppose you guys should come up with something to tell them as well. " Kagome continued as the bell rang for them to go back to class. She picked up her bento box and hurried to the door that led downstairs. "Don't forget at noon!" She yelled and waved back at them before disappearing behind the door. Lumina looked over at Raina, who stared back with determined emerald eyes.

"Tomorrow it is. It's the beginning of a journey. Who knows when we'll find out what we need. Don't expect it to be within the next day or something..." Lumina warned her friend, before Ray poked her forehead.

"Silly, I know. But, as long as we're doing this together, I have nothing to worry about. No matter what, we face whatever comes at us together. Deal?" Raina held up her arm with a grin and Lumi grinned back at her.

"Deal." She replied, linking their arms together.

* * *

The day went on as usual, classes were boring because all the girls could think about at the time was going back to the Feudal Era. It was a surprise that Lumi actually paid attention in History class today, perhaps it was because they were just starting the unit over the Feudal Era. Both girls had diligently taken notes, and even discussed the material they learned after class before departing to go to their club activities.

Ray walked into the Art room, bracing herself for the scolding that she was surely going to get from the head of the Art club.

"Raina," called the president.

"Yeah," she replied in a bored manner, her mind was already swimming with new ideas that she could paint, draw, or make out of clay, it was only a matter of time before it came to life.

"Where were you yesterday," the president said in an angry tone.

"Oh well, you see, my muse escaped me yesterday so I spent the rest of the afternoon walking around admiring nature and what not," Raina said with a wistful look. Of course, she meant that she had been admiring the new world that she had went to, she hadn't been too terrified to appreciate all the muses that she had there. "So, that's why I didn't come."

The president let out a sigh as she shook her head. It was hard to get mad at Raina because she was so damn good at anything that pertained to art. All her works had always bested the last one. The president rubbed her temples trying to calm down. "Well, next time, let one of the members know when you feel your muse leave, we have a showcase coming up soon and-"

"Yeah yeah I know, you would really appreciate if I came up with something," Raina said waving off the comment while she went over to the area that she dubbed her studio.

Dropping her bag, she dug around trying to place all her equipment in the fashion that she liked. She could hear the president muttering under her breath, while her footsteps were moving towards her. She felt the presence behind her, her enhanced abilities picking up the slightest of sounds. It was strange that she could still feel the effects from yesterday without being in her demon form. She glanced over her shoulder, eyes narrowing at the president.

"Can I help you," she growled out. It was a huge pet peeve of hers to have someone constantly look over her shoulder while she worked. For some odd reason, the president couldn't get it through her thick skull.

"Oh um, I was just seeing what you were planning on doing," the president said timidly.

"I can't work like that, leave," she grumbled.

When it seemed that the president was going to play dumb, a low growl emitted from the cat demon. The tension in the air grew thick and she almost enjoyed how the president's breathing increased.

"O-On second thought, I'll go see what the others are doing," the president said in a rushed manner before making herself disappear.

With a grin, Raina looked back at the blank canvas. She crossed her arms over her chest, staring at the emptiness before her. Well, it would help if she actually knew what she was going to make.

* * *

"Next time you decide to disappear, you will sit out at the next tournament, do you understand," her captain spat out, his face red with anger.

Lumina cringed at the scolding she got from the team captain, she hadn't meant to skip practice yesterday but thanks to Ray, she did. Now she was getting in trouble for it. She pinched the bridge of her nose trying to quell the fire of anger that was brewing. She stood in the dressing room, putting on her gear. They had a tournament coming up and this would be the win that would make her captain and relieve the senior that was graduating this year. In all honesty, she was nervous. If things didn't go precisely the way it should, she would be devastated.

Then again, Lumina was a perfectionist when it came to kendo, there was no way that she could fail.

However, she could understand why the captain had been so pissed off at her. This tournament was huge, it not only meant a great deal for the team but for the school as well.

With a sigh she walked out of the changing room and headed towards the practice area. Picking up a wooden katana, she did a few warm up swings before her mock match. She had been so consumed at warming up that she flinched when a teammate touched her shoulder.

"You're up," he said and she nodded in reply.

Putting on the face guard, she stood in her ready stance, facing her opponent for the day. She could see him tremble slightly and noted how he tightened his grip on the hilt. She smirked slightly already coming up with a counter for his aggressive attack. When he came forward, Lumina swiftly moved out of the way before countering with an upwards strike.

The boy stumbled unable to balance himself after the force of the blow. Lumina centered herself once more, prepared to launch another attack. Her blood was rushing through her veins like fire as the mock round ensued. This was a feeling that she was used to; the adrenaline that she loved. Yet, it felt different at the same time.

She quickly moved forward for an offensive attack, utilizing the Tobikomi-waza technique. Her opponent was weak and his spirit was lacking. She raised her katana, eyes narrowing for the final blow.

Kill

The thought resounded in her mind as her blade came down, striking the boy in his side. The overwhelming power that came with the strike caused the boy to fall to the ground, clutching his side in pain. The groan that left him was full of agony and Lumina stared down at him.

What had she done?

"Someone go get the nurse!"

People rushed around the male while she stood there just watching. It wasn't before long that she quickly exited the training area, the lust for blood that she had growing by the second.

Was this what it felt to be a demon?

* * *

Raina was still not having any kind of luck with her painting. There were broken canvases and wads of paper littered around her work area. She ran her hands through her hair, a frustrated growl leaving her.

Why wasn't anything working?

She stared at the fifth canvas that she had set up, a pencil in her hand. Once again she started drawing a picture. Her eyes flickered with concentration. She began to make the outline of a person. She continued sketching for a while before the sound of a door caught her attention.

Snap

The tip of her pencil broke, making an ugly hole on her paper. She tried contain the rage that swelled up inside of her. She counted to ten but the voices behind her were loud and obnoxious. She had pressed down too hard when the door opened, and she stared at a face that had an ugly hole where the nose should be. There was no way to fix it. They had ruined her concentration and the picture.

Before she realized what she was doing, the canvas flew across the room, along with her chair. The object shattered upon contact with the wall and the chair shoved a few desks back. The room fell silent and Raina stood there looking at the destruction. She clenched her jaw as she felt pent up power flow through her veins. All she could think about was fighting and the feeling of flesh splitting open underneath her claws. In a huff, she apologized in a quiet tone before grabbing her bag and heading to find Lumina.

It didn't take her long to find her friend. Lumi was sitting outside on the steps of the school. Raina let out a small sigh, knowing that something must of happened to her as well. She walked down a few steps before sitting beside her friend.

"Well, don't know about you but I've had a shitty day," Raina said while placing her elbows on the steps and leaning back.

"I broke my teammates ribs during practice today," Lumina said in a subdued tone.

As much as Raina wanted to burst out her shock, she knew that it wasn't something that Lumi needed at the time. Instead, she let out a slight laugh. "I destroyed my side of the Art room."

Lumina laughed slightly, knowing that Raina was only trying to make her feel better. How could she ever show her face to her teammates again? After she had left and calmed down her emotions, she had gone back to check up on her teammate. He wasn't in bad shape, just three broken ribs. She had apologized a thousand times and although he had accepted it, she could feel the stares that she was getting from the others. She didn't want to be a monster.

"It's hard to control isn't it," Raina said glancing down at their feet. "That...urge..."

Lumina nodded her head in agreement. "I just worry that we'll become...something that we aren't."

"Hn." Raina let out a steady sigh before standing up. "Like I said before, we're in this together so I have nothing to worry about."

Lumina looked up at her friend, before standing up as well. "Yeah, you're right. As long as we have one another, then we can get through anything."

"Duh," Raina said while poking out her tongue. "We'll get our answers."

"Well, I guess we should rest up for tomorrow," Lumina said, not sure what she would tell her mom. She'd figure out something soon enough. "I just hope my mom doesn't worry too much."

"Of course she will," Raina said with a sad smile. "That's what mothers are supposed to do."

It was tough being an only child, but Raina didn't have that maternal love in her house. Her father was aloof and hardly around enough to give proper parenting to her. Lumina had offered several times to have Raina stay with her family, but Raina was never one to accept the easy way out of things.

"What are you going to tell your dad?"

Raina shrugged her shoulders indifferently. "Eh, I'll think of something, I'm sure he won't care."

Lumina let out a sigh, knowing that there wasn't anything she could do to make Raina change her views about her dad. Then again, Lumina had seen how distant he was towards his daughter. Grabbing her bag, she led the way down the steps. She was already a bit jittery for tomorrow. Things would change starting tomorrow.

"Don't be late tomorrow, I know how much you enjoy sleeping in on our day off," Lumina chided Raina.

"Bah. I promise to set my alarm and it'll be put on for an hour before we meet up."

Lumina gave her a pointed look, before Raina let out a childish whine. "Fine," she groaned. "I'll wake up at nine."

Lumina grinned, it was really funny. The fact that Raina was a cat demon made a lot of sense, especially given the lifestyle that Raina lived.

The lavender haired girl enjoyed being left alone most of the time, though she came to people when she felt like it. She didn't have a lot of friends, other than Lumina, because she was so distant at times. But wasn't it strange that a cat and dog could have such a bond? Weren't they supposed to be natural enemies? Raina enjoyed taking multiple naps throughout the day and a long time ago, Lumina swore she could hear Raina purring in her sleep. She forgot to mention that Raina was agile and flexible, even more so than a professional gymnast. Seriously, this girl could balance herself on anything without even trying and could even squeeze into the tiniest spaces.

It was strange how everything was making sense all of a sudden. She just used to think Raina was weird.

"It's not funny, I hate waking up so early," Raina groaned, leaning against her friend.

Lumina laughed and pushed her away. "Well, if you want to know what's going on then this is the price you'll have to pay."

Raina frowned although she nodded her head in agreement. It was a bit strange how much Lumina was like a canine. She was always looking for some kind of adventure and she was pretty damn playful when she wanted to be. Not to mention she was very protective, there was this one time when they were in middle school and a bully was picking on her and Lumina came to save the day. She had been really surprised, but she was glad to have such a loyal friend like that. Whether Lumina wanted to admit it or not, the girl loved having her belly rubbed. Whenever her stomach would hurt she'd beg for her belly to be rubbed to soothe it, at least that's what she says.

Raina snickered a bit, this was making too much sense. They arrived at the fork that they usually separated at to go home.

"Remember, be here before noon," Lumina reminded Raina.

Raina waved her hand slight uninterested. "Yeah, yeah I know." She grinned a bit, feeling both nervous and excited for tomorrow. "I'll see ya tomorrow then."

Lumina nodded, waving to Raina as they parted ways. Tomorrow would be the start of a whole new adventure, were they ready for just a giant leap? Afterall, they were relying on Kagome to be a guide for them for the time being. They would just have to find out tomorrow.

* * *

It was 11:00 a.m. and Lumina waited at the fork for her companion with a sigh. Didn't she tell her to be here before noon? What in the world was she doing? Tapping her foot, she was getting to be a little agitated. She could imagine what her excuses might have been, but it had better not been that she woke up late. She walked in a circle before facing forward again and seeing Raina running in the distance. When she stopped in front of her, she was out of breath, her torso bent and her hands on her knees. "Oh man...I have to get in shape." She panted. Lumina snickered for a few seconds. She would be in a lot better shape had she joined the Kendo team like she suggested. But of course, she joined the art club, where she could be lazy and just draw what looked like meaningless things.

But that was her friend. And her friend enjoyed it; what could she do? When Raina stood up straight, Lumina changed her expression to one of irritation. "What took you so long? You know how long it takes for us to get to that well." Lumina scolded a bit. Raina furrowed her brows a bit and cleared her throat.  
"Well excuse me ma'am. I told you I would be here before noon thank you very much." Ray retorted as a matter of factly. "And plus, I was trying to make us something nice to eat before we went on our way. Jerk..." Lumi blinked a few times and then smiled. And here she was thinking the worst of her friend. She should know better by now, Ray wouldn't be so selfish.

"Sorry. And thanks. Who knows what we're going to be eating over there. I think the other night we just got lucky." Lumina laughed a bit as they began to walk towards the Bone Eater's Well. Ray followed suit, evening up with Lumina's brisk pace.

"Yeah who knows." Ray replied as she reached down and took a big bite out of her deformed rice ball. So this was what she was trying to make this morning. As scary as it was to eat it, Lumi knew she had to at least try it, so she went ahead tried a piece. Mm, pretty good.

"So what did you tell your dad?" The coral haired female asked between bites.

"Nothing really specific. I just told him that the art club is going on a trip to the mountains for a week and that it would be good for my upcoming showcase." She replied before taking another huge bite from her rice ball. This was really good. Probably the best thing she'd ever made since...well...ever. "What about you?"

"Well, you know how hard it is for me to lie to my mother, so I just told her the same thing. Well, except that I would be going off to do some Kendo training before my tournament. And also, I arranged some things at school so that they wouldn't call our parents. I told them that we would be out because of some family illnesses. Ha. I don't know how well it worked, but today forgery was in my favor." Lumina grinned a bit and Ray nodded happily. So everything was set for them to be gone for a week. What if they went back to the Feudal Era again one day? What kind of excuse would they come up with then? From the looks of it, this had to be their best lie ever told. The plan was too perfect. Another one wouldn't come around as easily.

It wasn't before long that they'd arrived at the well. Kagome was standing right in front of it as if she were making a mental checklist or something. Lumi cocked her head to the side and stared at her. Ray was the first to speak up. "We're here!" Kagome looked up from her spot and put her bag down. A large 'thud' sound echoed in the shrine when she'd dropped it and she ran towards them, almost excited.

"Hey! I was worried you decided that you weren't coming." She breathed.

"There's no way we're backing out of this." Lumi shook her head and stepped forward with a small smile.  
"Of course not. This is our lives we're talking about here and we want to find answers." She then said with some determination. Without the information they needed, it was like they were living a lie. They weren't who they thought they were and it was a terrible feeling. Ray and Lumi walked over to the well and stared down into the darkness. To the other side they were going to go and they weren't going to look back.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the story! Although not required please feel free to leave reviews on how you feel about it so far. They'd be much appreciated! See ya next time :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **It's that time again. Chapter three is here. Yes, we know it might have been sort of meh to get to. But hang in there guys! And for those of you that really are, thank you! It really means a lot to us. I think this here should be good. I like this chapter actually. And the chapters from here on out really. _ Well anyway, please enjoy this next bit.

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Inuyasha or any of their characters. We merely own the ones that we've created and anyone else that is not from the Inuyasha Universe. These ideas are our own and no one else's.

**Warning: **I know we put this here mainly so far for the profanity, but for future reference, there WILL be other things. This is an M Rated story. If you're not old enough to read or understand it, do not. We are not responsible for what your eyes may see and your mind may read.

* * *

_Follow the Moon: A Feudal Fairy Tale_

_Chapter Three: Training_

* * *

****As they all made the leap down into the well, Lumina shut her eyes. The purple light was so blinding and it was also very scary. It was like one moment they were floating in the air and the next they were already there on the other side. When they got there, Kagome was already making her way out of the well and Lumi had just stop holding her breath. "Are you okay?" Ray asked, looking a bit concerned.

"Yeah. It just takes a lot of getting used to is all." Lumi replied as she stood and dusted her black skirt and and monochrome thigh high stockings. As they climbed to the top of the well, they could hear voices on the outside. Kagome had already hopped her happy self out of there and was conversing with what sounded like Inuyasha and a few other people. Holding on to the edges of the well, Ray tried to pull herself out. Lumi had already used her upper body strength to pull herself out of the well. When she had turned to try and help her friend, there was already someone there.

A guy with short dark hair and a small pony tail on the back. In one hand was a golden staff with loops around the tip of it and in the other was Ray's hand as he pulled her out of the well. From the looks of his attire, he must have been a monk. Lumi had seen many pictures in her text book yesterday about the monks of this time. His robes were purple and black and they also looked rather heavy because of the material. In his left ear, there were two small hooped earrings and in the right there was only one. Hm, she didn't remember that in her text book. As she scanned him further, she noticed that he had his right hand wrapped in a purple cloth and light blue prayer beads. Now that was interesting. She wondered why he was like that.

"Well hello. I didn't know that Kagome could bring her friends here. My name's Miroku, it's a pleasure to have met you." He smiled charismatically and reached over to grope Ray's behind. Quickly, without thinking, her reflexes reacted and she punched Miroku square in the nose. She clenched her fist close to her chest, in case he tried anything else. Her eyes were leering at him.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Raina. The next time you touch my ass, more than your nose will be broken." The feline warned. Apparently she forgot how much stronger she was in the Feudal Era, because she really had nearly broken the guy's nose. Lumina's eyes widened with surprise as she hurried to Raina's side.

"Are you okay?" She asked, inspecting her friend. When Raina nodded that she was fine and had finally cooled down, Miroku looked back at them, hurt.

"What about me?" He sobbed a bit as he held onto a few drops of his own blood in his hands.

"That's what you get Miroku. I warned you about those girls." A small furry looking child muttered as he tsked. Lumi looked down at the him. Her eyes widened with glee. Her mouth formed an 'o' shape as she squealed.

"You're so cute!" She picked him up and rubbed him against her face. He really was very precious. She'd never seen someone just so cute. "What's your name?" She asked as she extended him away from her. The small furry animal couldn't help but blush as he tried to introduce himself.

"M-my name is S-shippo." He mumbled. "And I'm a full fledged fox demon." He tried to say proudly. Lumina set him down with a smile. How adorable.

"And my name is Lumina. It's very nice to meet you." She smiled down at him. Another female walked from behind Kagome. She was dressed in a long green skirt, with a pink shawl tied around her torso. Behind her, she carried a very large boomerang. She definitely wouldn't want to get on her bad side.

"I'm Sango. Um, it's nice to meet you. I'm from the village of the Demon Slayers, which of course makes me a demon slayer. And this is Kilala." She smiled a bit, trying not to come off as intimidating. The small cat demon jumped on her shoulder and mewed at them. It was just as cute as Shippo had been. Lumina looked around at the group of people. She assumed that this was all of them, besides the old lady that tried to attack them the other day and of course Inuyasha. Which reminded her...

Her eyes scanned the area and there he was talking to Kagome. They shared something between the two of them and he turned away scoffing. Kagome had a small smile on her face, as if she were used to the sort of tantrums that he had. Lumi's eyes quickly glanced over at her friend Ray, who apparently paid no mind to the two of them. It was strange; she had thought that she had developed some crush. During moments like this, you would be able to see her raging over another girl being with the guy that she likes. But not this time. She had been introducing herself to the rest of the crew.

When all had known who they were and where they came from, Inuyasha finally spoke up. "Alright, if you guys are done let's get a move on. We've wasted enough time with this stupid stuff. We gotta catch up to Naraku." Ray and Lumi looked at one another and then back at Kagome. Then, as if she knew what they were talking about, Kagome began to speak up.

"Naraku is who everyone here is after."

"But I thought you said you guys were going after some Shikon Jewel?" Ray squinted her eyes at the girl, as if she were lying. Kagome put her hands up and waved them as if trying to clarify herself.

"No No. We are looking for the Jewels but-" She was cut off by Inuyasha.

"You told them about the sacred jewel!? Why'd you have to go off and do that for? That's none of their business!" Inuyasha scowled as he looked over in the direction of Raina and Lumina. Kagome reached over smacked Inuyasha on the head, which made him whimper. "Ow!"

"Like I was saying, we are looking for the sacred jewels but so is Naraku. To all of us, he has done terrible things and because of his wicked ways, he has most of it. So we're trying to get it back before more terrible things happen. With his abilities and his powers, we're not sure what more he could possibly be capable of if he had the entire Shikon Jewel." She explained in a worried tone.

"Kagome is right. He has done many things to us. In my right hand there is a wind tunnel. It has the ability to take in everything and anything within its path. This cursed tunnel has been passed down from generation to generation. Eventually. the tunnel will grow so big that it may even engulf me and anything else around it." Miroku mumbled as he extended his right hand out for both Lumi and Ray to see. Lumina had wondered about that arm. She knew monks didn't walk around like that normally, from what she saw in her books today. Raina had wondered about that too. But then again, her thoughts that this world was so strange anyway, that it was probably something like this. Well, not exactly.

"Me too." Sango piped. " I've been a victim. He slaughtered my whole village, including my family. My younger brother is all I have left. He's been manipulating him and making him fight against me with the power of the Shikon Jewel shards. I have to get him back and I have to get my revenge against Naraku. I must..." She clenched her fist against her chest as she looked off somewhere in the distance.

Each of them had something against Naraku, for whatever reason. This guy must have been truly terrible. He'd gone around and ruined everyone's lives. Everyone had spoken up except for Inuyasha, who'd moved away from everyone. There had to have been some kind of background story for him. Why else would he be so anxious to go after Naraku? Perhaps it wasn't good to ask about it right then and there, because Kagome went over to see about him. Raina turned to the rest of the group. The thought of this guy Naraku doing all these things, it made them all go into their own thoughts. They all seemed so sad, yet angry. Lumi and Ray had told each other that they didn't know what they were getting themselves into, but they knew that there was no turning back.

"Well it's settled. Since we've all gotten to know a little bit about each other, it's time that we go ahead and get a move on. Maybe along this journey me and Ray will find out what's going on with us as well." Lumina announced to everyone. They all seemed to have agreed on it. Maybe Kagome had already told them what's going on. In this world, nothing probably surprised them.

"First, I think we should get a handle on your powers..." Miroku cleared his throat, as if reminding her how hard he was punched in the nose earlier.

"That sounds like a good idea, it could be dangerous if you all are unaware of what you're capable of. Not to mention, you have to have some sort of idea how to fight. We don't want you to blindly go into battle and someone get hurt." Sango added. Ray nodded at Lumina.

"She's right. We probably should go somewhere to gain some knowledge on how to fight. It doesn't look like Inuyasha is going to be helping us much." Raina rolled her eyes.

"I have a fine idea!" A voice called.

Raina looked around, trying to find the source of it. "Did you guys say something?" They all shook their heads.

Lumi smacked her face and found a flea lying in the palm of her hand. "Ew gross." She made a face before it started to move and gather itself together.

"It was me. I'm Myoga, it's a pleasure meeting you two lovely ladies." The small flea introduced himself. Ray and Lumi blinked a few times before looking at everyone. They seemed to know him as well. Wow, this world was getting stranger and stranger by the second. "Miroku and Sango are correct. We should find a way to train you two. And I know just the person: Master Totosai."

"Ah yes. Totosai would be the perfect person to seek in order to gain help on this." Miroku agreed.

"Who's Totosai?" Lumi inquired, generally asking the group for an explanation.

Myoga answered, "He's a blacksmith. He created Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga and has helped him on many occasions with his own powers. I'm quite positive that he will be able to help you two." Inuyasha's ears flickered and he looked over at Raina and Lumina. As it seems, their next stop would have to be to see Totosai. Inuyasha looked between the two of them and then at Kagome. Raina could feel his eyes on the two of them and emerald met with amber. For once he had nothing to say, which was weird in itself. The dog demon turned away from the two of them, which made Raina turn away as well.

Totosai huh? Lumi wondered what he would be like. And if he could really help them. She didn't want to do anything to these people she was travelling with. Not like she did at Kendo practice.

Suddenly the clouds in the sky became black, the atmosphere changing immediately. Lumina and Raina tensed slightly, the smell of a demon filling their senses. It was strange how they were able to tell the difference between scents, amongst other things thanks to their heightened senses. Bolts of lightning struck the ground, causing cracks of thunder to boom throughout the forest. Although Lumina and Raina didn't exactly know how to fight a demon, they were prepared for it. Their demon nature gave them an inkling of what to do, their instincts were kicking in. Instead of what they thought was a powerful monster, when the flash of light faded, there was a three-eyed ox standing there.

"...What," Raina said, the tension in her shoulders leaving.

"Oh, it's Mo-Mo," Sango said, as if this was a normal thing.

Anything was normal here.

"Mo-Mo," Lumina questioned, staring curiously at the black ox.

"He belongs to Master Totosai," Myoga said, hopping onto Raina's shoulder. He leered lecherously at her neck before latching on and sucking her blood.

An annoyed look crossed Raina's face as she immediately smacked the flea demon. He fell flat from her neck, falling into the palm of her hand. Her eyes narrowed at the flea, she really hated bugs and Myoga was no exception. However, the flea demon couldn't help it, demon blood was so sweet and delicious. He had already tasted some of Lumina's blood and it would be unfair and wrong if he didn't try Raina's blood as well. He popped back up, his body recovered from the hit.

"A-Ah, yes. Mo-Mo is Master Totosai's trusted companion. It seems that he is willing to take us to Master Totosai," he said while hopping up and down.

"And he'll help us," Raina questioned, her eyes staring at the flea before looking back at the group.

They all nodded in agreement and Raina let out a sigh. Well, it seemed that they were going to figure out how to control their demon blood. She looked at Lumina who nodded as well. If Lumina was alright with it then she would be as well.

"Alright, let's get going," Raina said.

* * *

The ox, Mo-Mo, led the way to Totosai's home. His home was on a volcanic mountain, the heat radiating from the mountain was too much for the humans in their group to handle, so it was just Raina, Lumina, Inuyasha and Myoga.

"Yes, Master Totosai will know exactly what to do," Myoga said happily bouncing back and forth of the girls' shoulders. "He may even make you a worthy blade!"

"Keh, like they could even handle a sword, let alone fighting," Inuyasha scoffed, his eyes closed in irritation.

Lumina growled lowly at the other dog demon, her ears flattening slightly. There was no way she was going to let this asshole insult her skills with a sword. She had been practicing the art of Kendo ever since she was young and she was damn proud of how skilled she had become.

"Look, asshole, I don't know who you think you are but you better have an attitude change and fast," Raina hissed out, emerald eyes narrowing dangerously. "It's one thing to make a comment but insulting us will get you hurt. Besides, Lumi here knows how to wield a sword." She stated in a way that was not meant for boasting but a clear warning. The guy didn't know a single thing about them.

In all honesty, Lumina was surprised that Raina immediately fired back at Inuyasha. She had seen that gleam of puppy love in Raina's eyes when they had first met. Normally, Raina would try to be a bit nicer to the guys that she had crushes on but it seemed that Inuyasha had started off on the wrong foot to begin with. Maybe Raina noticed the connection that Kagome had with him and decided it wasn't worth it, even if she wasn't going to express it.

Inuyasha blinked, slightly surprised at the intimidation that he felt from the cat demon. The only person who could get away with chiding him in such a manner was Kagome and even then he still gave her hell. This feline, Raina, was not like Kagome however. She was faster, stronger and probably smarter. An uneasy feeling settled in his chest as he continued to look at her. Her ears perked up before she glanced over at him, he blinked before looking away abruptly.

"Keh, whatever," he grumbled out.

The entrance to Totosai's house was made of the skull of a giant demon, the two female demons stared at the skull in awe. They had never seen a skeleton so big before. They walked into the mouth of the skull, noticing that the place was lacking with any kind of furniture. There was a hunched over figure, his back facing them.

"Master Totosai, I have arrived with people interested in your blacksmithing," Myoga said, hopping over to the old demon.

The figure slowly turned around and Raina resisted the urge to laugh. Lumina elbowed the feline in the side and Raina stared up at the ceiling. This Totosai was a very funny looking character. He had huge eyes, taking up most of his face. The top of his head was missing hair but the sides were pulled up in a small ponytail, his gray hair gleaming in the firelight. His wrinkled face stared blankly at them, he had a tiny mustache and a scraggly goatee.

"Oui, is that Inuyasha?" His voice was a bit shaky, however that made them believe he was a bit senile. "Did you break the Tetsusaiga again?"

Inuyasha bopped Totosai on the head, a large welt developing on the old demon, who seemed unfazed. "Yeah right, old man," he grumbled out, crossing his arms over his chest before sitting down, his blade resting across his chest and shoulder.

"Master Totosai, these girls wish to have a blade forged for them," Myoga said, trying to get the elder demon's attention.

Raina wasn't too sure how she felt about getting a blade for herself, however it seemed that she couldn't rely on her physical strength in this place. Lumina, on the other hand, was buzzing with excitement. To finally have her own blade, it was a dream come true. Soon, the man was standing in front of them, leaning forward to inspect them. They felt a bit uncomfortable, this was the first time someone had actually looked at them closely since they had been in their demon form.

Totosai walked around them, making small humming noises of approval. He walked around them a few times before stopping. He tilted his head to the side, scratching his shiny bald neck. "What did you want again?"

Both of the girls deadpanned, wondering if they could really trust this guy to give them a weapon. The Tetsusaiga, however, was a very powerful blade or at least that was what they had seen from when Inuyasha wielded it. Though still they found him rather...off.

"Uh, we would like a blade of our own, Master Totosai," Lumina said, bowing respectively towards the older demon. Raina followed suite, feeling slightly awkward for being polite.

"Ah, yes yes yes," Totosai said, walking back over to his foraging area. "You want a blade, but I will need materials for it," he said while stroking his chin.

"We will go look for the materials," Lumina said kneeling down beside the blacksmith.

"Yeah, we just need to be able to protect not only ourselves, but the other people that we're traveling with," Raina added.

Totosai looked at them, wondering if it was really worth it to forge blades for two demons who didn't even know how to control their powers. He crossed his arms over his chest, closing his eyes. Lumina and Raina sat there for a while, leaning forwards, expecting some words of wisdom from the elder demon. They stared at him for a long time, curiosity and anticipation glowing in their eyes. Soon, the sound of a snore left him.

He fell asleep, the two of them thought as a darkness fell over them.

"Old man Totosai, be serious," Inuyasha said, bopping him of the head once again. "We ain't got time for playing around. Hurry up and make them get their weapons so we can leave."

"Huh?! Huh...oh yes," Totosai said with a goofy grin. "Each of you have different powers and abilities that you need to control. I shall forge you both weapons but you will have to learn to control yourselves before you can master the weapons."

They nodded waiting for the other words that Totosai had to say.

"What kind of materials do you need for the weapons," Raina asked, shifting slightly.

"Ah yes," Totosai said, turning around. "To gauge your power levels, I need to see how long your fangs are."

"Why?" Lumina looked at him with confusion, though she could hear Inuyasha snicker behind her.

"Because you are full demons, your fangs are longer than Inuyasha's and it has been so long since I have last seen such powerful teeth."

"Oh, okay." Raina and Lumina scooted closer together, opening their mouths. "Like this?" They both asked in unison, before pain ran up and down their spines, aching from their mouth. Their screams echoed throughout the cave and the mountain.

Each of the girls had unshed tears in their eyes, as they held their mouths. Totosai had plucked out a fang from each of their mouths, inspecting the separate fangs. "These are excellent fangs," he said in admiration.

"Why the hell did ya do that for," Raina grumbled, her eyes narrowing.

"I needed a fang to forge a blade, it'll be more effective to make it out of material that is just like you," Totosai said.

"But...my tooth," Lumina whined.

"It'll grow back in half a day," Inuyasha said, as if he had experienced it before.

"Why didn't you warn us," Raina asked, picking up of the signals that Inuyasha unconsciously sent out.

"Keh, it wouldn't have mattered, he would've taken them anyways," he replied with a scoff. "Besides, it was kind of funny."

Raina growled, her ears flattening a bit. She should have know better than to even begin to have a crush on him. Lumina warned her about pretty boys like him, besides it seemed that he was already involved with Kagome, much to her dismay. His arrogance was what turned her away from the silver haired male, he was too full of himself...and loud. She seethed a bit, hating that she always fell for the arrogant ones.

"Master Totosai, these girls do not really understand their powers," Myoga said. "It would be wise to train them."

"What do you mean, their demons aren't they? How could they not know."

Raina and Lumina sighed, wondering how many times they would have to explain themselves to people, but it couldn't be helped. After explaining their story to Totosai, the old demon nodded his head. "So...what am I doing?"

His senile and clueless nature was being to piss the two girls off, never had they met someone so...infuriating. How did Inuyasha rely on him?

"Master Totosai, we are in some desperate need of training, please help us," Raina said, bowing respectively to the older demon. Lumina was baffled at this point, Raina was definitely taking things serious this time around. She had to say, she was really proud of her.

"Maaah, Inuyasha will show you some things while I work on your weapons," Totosai said scratching his ear. I haven't bathed in a while, maybe I could get Inuyasha to make a bath for me again.

Inuyasha looked from Totosai to the girls, who were staring at him for instruction. He felt his face heat up before he stood up and walked out of the cave. Lumina and Raina quickly followed after him, while Totosai watched them. Those girls will definitely changed things.

"So what are you going to teach us?" Lumina asked, excitement in her voice.

"Well, Totosai needs a bath, so you two should gather things for his bath," Inuyasha said while plopping down on the ground.

"How will that help us?" Raina said haughtily with a raised brow.

"Everything has meaning. Fetching water builds up essential muscles and cutting wood improves your fighting posture and heating the bath water builds up the lungs," he recited remembering what Bunta had told him a long time ago.

"Ah! It makes sense," Lumina exclaimed her face brightening up. She slapped Raina on the back and the woman stumbled, feeling part of the effect of their demon powers. It felt like just a usual slap but she could feel the force that had shook her body. "Besides, you wanted to get in shape anyways."

Raina's face turned a slight pink and she looked away from them. Although she had decided to try to not have a crush on the male demon before them, it was still embarrassing to be seen as weak. "Y-Yeah." The feline pivoted on the ball of her foot and quickly stalked off to the river.

Lumina blinked before she followed after the feline, grabbing the items they would need to fetch the water. Inuyasha watched them before shaking his head. Girls were weird.

* * *

"I'm so tired," Raina whined.

Lumina looked over at her friend, who was currently leaning against a rock. It was really a shame that Raina hadn't joined kendo, she progressed a lot stamina wise in one day. After doing everything for Totosai's bath, they had found sticks in the forest and began to practice stances of swordfighting. Lumina had drilled Raina for hours on how to properly hold a blade and block and counter. The girl was a fast learner but even Raina knew she was nowhere near Lumina's level.

Though Lumina hadn't been a drill sergeant all day because once Raina threw the stick away out of frustration, she began to help Lumina become more flexible and lighter on her feet. Lumina had to say, her muscles were aching but there was improvement. Raina let out a yawn as she went down for a few relaxing stretches to call today's training off. Inuyasha had come by to see their progress earlier and he didn't say much, he just watched. Was he judging them? He hadn't really told them anything useful either; some help he had been.

"How about we go take a bath at the river, I feel gross," Raina suggested.

Lumina rolled her shoulders and nodded. "A bath sounds so wonderful at this point. I'm exhausted."

They made their way down the mountain, wondering how Kagome and the others were doing. They decided to stay in a nearby village for a while until the girls were done training. Their eyes perked up and they stopped. "You know, you don't have to follow us all day," Raina said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Inuyasha hopped out from the treeline, a scowl on his face. "You still can't control your new form well enough to be on your own. You could destroy a lot of things."

Tch. Way to point out the obvious, Raina thought. "Well maybe it would be nice if we had a fellow demon to guide us, our training would be more effective."

"Keh, you have to learn it on your own. No one taught me when I was young," he said with a frown, his tone saddening slightly.

Raina immediately felt like she was touching on a sensitive subject. "Well...fine," she said awkwardly before heading back down the path.

Lumina looked between the two, maybe they were at odds because they were opposites, cat and dog. However that didn't explain the bond that she and Raina had but they had been friends for a really long time, before they found out the truth. Lumina sighed slightly. She felt like this was going to be a long journey. "I appreciate you looking out for us and...sorry about Raina, she's not good with new people." She tugged on the ponytail that she had put her hair in. "But you have to understand, we're all a bit...stressed right now."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Just meditate every now and then, " he said softly. "It'll help keep you in control."

Lumin blinked, surprised that he was giving them advice. Was it because Raina was no longer here? Did he have something against cats or was it something else?

"Thanks," she said before running off to follow Raina.

* * *

"Ah! The water is so cold," Raina said while shivering. Unlike Totosai, they had opted for taking a bath in the river to help their aching bodies. According to Lumina, heat would cause more inflammation to their ripped muscles. Of course, they had had no idea how cold the water would be. Shaking, Raina lowered herself in the water more. The mild breeze that floated over them made things even colder.

"Oh get over it. I have a feeling we'll be taking many cold baths here," Lumina said while shaking excess water out of her hair. She chuckled when Raina stuck her tongue out at the canine, this resulted in Lumina splashing her with the river's water. Raina flailed a bit, not really liking the water too much. Her ears flattened a bit and she growled at Lumina. Soon, a water fight ensued.

The fight ended with the girls clutching their sides in laughter. They decided that they would call it a night after their playfulness. It was hard to try to remain serious ina time like this. They were in a different world with different bodies. They didn't want to lose that connection that they had with one another, even if it meant being childish at times. Grabbing a towel, they got out of the river, wringing out the water in their hair. They both leaned against a few boulders, waiting to dry off completely. Although it was colder outside of the river, it was just something that they would have to get used to.

"So, " Lumina started while running her fingers through her hair. Raina's ears perked up as she glanced over at her friend. "What's the deal with your feelings towards Inuyasha, you're sending me mixed feelings. One moment you look so lovestruck and the next you can't stand him."

Raina was a bit surprised at how blunt Lumina was being then again the girl never skipped around topics when she wanted to know something. Raina shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure really," she confessed. "He's...beautiful, I'll give him that but his personality is complete shit."

"How many times have we been down this road, Raina," Lumina said with a sigh.

"At least I stopped before I was way too deep in my emotions," Raina said in defense.

That was very true, Lumina would usually have to comfort the feline when she finally realized her mistake. How many of these kinds of guys had she fallen for and ended up having her heartbroken? Lumina had lost count over the years, but she had to give Raina credit, she hadn't been blind enough to do anything that she would regret later with them. She was just easily influenced by her emotions which usually caused her trouble, the bleeding heart.

"Besides, Kagome and him totally have a thing for one another, there's no point in trying to get in the way of that," Raina finished off, toweling off her hair.

"I am shocked," Lumina said with feigned surprise. "You're actually saying that Kagome, your arch enemy for all eternity, is allowed to have someone you have a crush on."

A blush touched Raina's face. "I don't have a crush on him! It's just that I..." Raina paused, trying to find her words. "Whatever! I can find someone who is a million times better than she ever could!" There was a fire in her eyes and Lumina regretted pushing Raina's buttons like that, but she was only trying to get Raina over the fact that she had no reason to not like Kagome. The Higurashi had been a great deal of help so far, this childishness would not be helpful at all now.

"Can we just not talk about this anymore, it's pointless," Raina said in an exasperated manner. She was still unsure how she really felt at this point, all she knew was that Inuyasha pissed her off to hell and back. That was all.

Lumina let out a sigh, just trying to look out for her friend. "Anyways, Inuyasha suggested that we meditate for a while to calm down the...urges that we get."

"But that's boring," Raina whined.

"Do you want to be a monster," Lumina muttered lowly.

Raina blinked and looked down at her hands, looking at the sharp claws. No, she didn't want to turn into something that she wasn't, a killer...a monster. "I get it," she muttered.

"Good. We'll meditate before bed then," Lumina said, while pulling of her clothes. Raina followed suit, knowing that this kind of training would be beneficial for both of them. Lumina worried that Raina's quick temper and impatience would become a problem hut she had faith in her companion. "Also, it'll strengthen the mind and spirit, which is necessary in Kendo."

Raina rolled her eyes. "There you go, blabbering about your stupid sword stuff." There was a devilish grin on her face.

Lumina's eyes narrowed before she looked back up at the mountain. "Last one up the mountain has to scrub Master Totosai's back tomorrow."

Raina's faced paled at the thought and they immediately took off, running from the idea of scrubbing an old man's back. If they had been paying more attention to their surroundings, they would have noticed a figure hidden in the treeline. Crimson eyes narrowed as a smirk touched matching lips. The wind became a little more active until the figure disappeared into the night.

* * *

In the end, Raina had lost the match, her body still not used to the physical exertion. She had been grumbling quietly to herself all night. Lumina couldn't help but laugh, although she had ultimately knew that Raina would have lost. She just wasn't used to all of it yet, but Raina had definitely given her a run for her money. They could definitely tell what one day of training had done for them, the urges that they had coursing through their veins had calmed down and thanks to Inuyasha's advice, meditation allowed them to focus on their task. They would find out the truth about their lives, not allowing their demonic nature to take of them.

"The old man says that your weapons will be done soon," Inuyasha said to them, while bringing over some grilled fish. He plopped down in front of the meditating girls, watching them. They had been very serious about their training and Inuyasha could respect that. Still, that didn't mean that he saw them as stronger than he was, even if they were full demons. He had been training all his life in order to be where he was now. To see two inexperienced people with all that power made him slightly envious, but as Kagome and the girls explained to him, they had been normal until they fell into well. So...it wasn't like they had ever known that they were a demon.

"That's good. I'd like to get this journey going as soon as possible," Raina said, pulling out of calm ravines of her mind.

"Likewise," Lumina said, letting out a relaxed breath. "We need some kind of answers or else I think that I might go insane."

They munched on their food, enjoying the casual silence that fell over them. There wasn't really much to talk about because they knew that Inuyasha didn't have the answers that they were looking for and they were exhausted from training all day. Soon, sleep took hold of the two girls as they had returned to the inside of Totosai's house, sleeping right beside one another. Inuyasha sat at the entrance of the cave, staring up at the dark sky. The sound of Totosai's work seemed not to bother any of them. It was peaceful, which was nice.

These girls were definitely going to change things.

* * *

"Look at the craftsmanship," Lumina squealed, raising her blade into the air. The metal glistened beautifully in morning light. The katana was a true masterpiece, she had never seen anything like it. No sword from the Modern Era could even compare. The hilt of the blade was a dark blue and the pommel was ebony, the blade itself was a silver with a slight blue tint to it. Lumina couldn't help but stare at it in awe. "Thank you, Master Totosai," Lumina said bowing gratefully at the older demon.

"This sword has told me it's name is Touketsujin, it will be the blade that will help you protect yourself and others," Totosai said while he watched the two female demons. "Since it's made out of your own fang, it will grow when you grow, if you cannot accomplish a task that requires your blade then the blade will be of no use."

Lumina nodded as she gripped the sword in her hands, the weight completely different than from the ones she had been using at school. This was the real deal. She wanted to test it, see if she was worth of such a blade.

"Raina," Totosai said to the feline, who was inspecting the kodachi in her hand. It was a shorter blade than what Lumina had, but Raina wasn't that skilled at swordsmanship. The hilt was orange and the pummel was ivory. The blade hummed in her hand, as if it were accepting her as its master. "Your blade is named Enkoujin. Just as I have told Lumina, you're blade will protect you and those that you want to protect. As your strength and mind grow, so will your blade." He tucked his arms into the sleeves of his yukata. "Treat these blades well."

Raina nodded her head and bowed respectfully towards Totosai. "Thank you, Master Totosai, I promise to do my best to become worthy of this blade."

She flipped the blade in her hand, the silver blade glistened a faint orange in the light. She smiled a bit, liking the lightness it had. It suited her well, she didn't think that she would be able to handle a larger sword.

"Why don't we practice a bit," Lumina said with a grin.

Raina blinked and looked at Lumina before she shook her head. "I am not confident enough to practice with you," she admitted. She glanced over at Inuyasha, who seemed to be out of the conversations. "Why don't you practice with him? He'll give you a better challenge than I will."

Inuyasha's eyes perked up and he looked mildly interested in the conversation now. "You wanna fight me?" He grinned cracking his knuckles. "Keh, sounds like fun." There was nothing like a good fight. And since Inuyasha had accepted her challenge, she could do nothing but grin. Through her eyes it was like she could see herself in gym of her school. Her face was covered by the guard and the opponent before her was Inuyasha. She stepped in front of him and held out her new sword, just as she would any Kendo match.

Gripping the hilt tightly, her eyes focused seriously on Inuyasha. "If you take me lightly, it won't turn out good for you." Lumi taunted.

"Heh. As if. You're still no match for my Tetsusaiga." Inuyasha mocked, not drawing his sword. Was he really going to do this right now? It made her angry. With a charge, she dashed at him on the offensive. Raina had seen her during her competitions, but as a demon she was so much faster. If it had not been for herself being a demon, she was sure as a human she wouldn't be able to see her. Lumina made a quick lunge for it and Inuyasha dodged it- barely. His eyes blinked in surprise as she went back into the chudan no kamae stance.

"You still think I'm no match?" She grinned slightly, enjoying the thrill of the battle. Inuyasha became irritated and immediately drew out his sword. Within seconds, the light from his hilt grew and out came his behemoth of a sword.

"Alright then. You asked for it! HAAAAAH!" He leapt into the air, his Tetsusaiga over his head before slamming it into the ground. Lumina jumped back and stared at the gash he'd caused in the ground. Well well, it looked like she was actually going to get some kind of fight out of him. She glanced over at Raina who'd given her the thumbs up.

"You can do it!" Ray called supportively.

This time, Lumi would let him rush at her. When he came at her again, he swung his sword blindly. She parried each of his moves, remembering the all those years of practice. This was a piece of cake. He was definitely all talk. When she'd parried another one of his moves, he stumbled off to her right. She turned her blade and moved in the waki gamae stance and easily knocked his sword out of his hand. The Tetsusaiga flipped in the air until it landed in the ground a couple of feet away and transformed back into its unawakened state. That was fast and Lumi was unimpressed. All that talk and this was all he had to show for it?  
She sheathed her Touketsujin and sighed. The wolf demon put her hands on her hips and shook her head. "Man, I thought you were going to give me a real fight." Inuyasha glared at her as he walked over and pulled his sword out of the ground. Sheathing his Tetsusaiga, he scowled at the canine.

"Look, ya just got lucky is all." He looked off to the side, and stuffed his arms in the sleeves of his robes. Raina laughed to herself and ran over to Lumina.

"And this is exactly why I didn't spar with you. You're kind of scary out there. I was worried you were going to cut him up or somethin." Raina put an arm around Lumina's shoulder. Her companion couldn't help but smile, but Lumi knew that he had to be holding back. It all ended too well. For him to have such a large sword and Master Totosai to have forged it, that fight shouldn't have ended easily. And as badly as she wanted to confront him about it, she knew she would be getting no where. So, she left it just at that.

"Well, I won't say I'm as seasoned as Inuyasha is against other demons, but against humans I know I can hold my own." It was weird putting herself in the category of 'demons.' In reality, she knew she wasn't a human. Especially after coming to this world. Lumina smiled at her friend and then over at Inuyasha. "Nonetheless, this was a good fight. Thank you." She bowed towards him out of respect and he turned his head away from the two of them.

"That was indeed an interesting battle. Although Inuyasha, you need to learn to not be so careless and also treat these girls as equals. They have so much potential." Totosai scolded a bit.

"Oh whatever." Inuyasha replied, scowling to himself.

"You young ladies are quite powerful. I am sure you will put both the Touketsujin and the Enkoujin to good use. If you have any problems with your sword, stop by. Otherwise, I hope you find out what you seek." With that, Totosai turned and headed back into the giant demon skull. He must have been going back to work. Either that or he was going to fall asleep somewhere.

"Master Inuyasha, it's probably best to go back to the others now. I know they've only been able to get one day of training in but-" Myoga started.

"But we need to catch up with Naraku. Most of the skills you guys will gain will be from actual battle. And I ain't got time to be nobody's teacher. So you better learn while you're out there, because I'm not comin' to save ya." Inuyasha interrupted. Okay then. Raina narrowed her eyes. Once again she was reminded how much of an asshole he was. Not only did he not help them during their training, but he also decided he wasn't going to help them in battle? Figures. Lumina couldn't help but sigh. It couldn't be helped. He was right about the learning part.. But, he didn't have to go off and be a complete jerk about it. Mo-Mo came to them, ready to take them back. They climbed aboard and headed back down the volcano. They had a lot ahead of them.

* * *

**Hello~ I hoped you enjoyed it so far. They've finally got something! YAY! They're like everyone else now! Let me tell you, those names, tinyraver does a good job at naming things, I (LumiWolf) lack the ability to. lol But, so far I'm liking it. I hope you guys are. And if you aren't, that's okay. How about you leave a review. Tell us how you feel? Feedback is always nice. No pressure though... Well, see you next chapter! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

__**A/N: **We hope that everyone had a Merry Christmas! Sorry we're behind guys. With the Holidays and everything, we were all trying to spend time with one another and get our drink on, etc lol. But yeah! Chapter Four is here. This one is definitely my favorite. Hopefully we'll get back on schedule with how far ahead we are and what not. Hopefully! Please enjoy!

* * *

_Follow the Moon: A Feudal Fairy Tale_

_Chapter Four: First Encounter_

* * *

****When they arrived back where they'd left everyone, Lumina and Ray hopped off of Mo-Mo, while Inuyasha made his way ahead of them to the group. Mo-Mo huffed and then dashed back off into the sky. Raina was sure that he was going back home to Totosai now. As Raina watched Mo-Mo head back into the mountains, Lumina made her way over to the rest of the group. Mainly, she went to go see Sango who'd seemed like she was waiting for her arrival. "How was your training?" Sango asked, her eyes glinting with curiosity.

"Oh, it was fine actually. I feel like I've learned a lot and I've gained a lot since we last saw each other. I know it wasn't a long time, but Master Totosai has his ways. He does come off as unknowing, but he has great power. Me and Ray just have to know how to take what is learned and apply it ourselves." Lumi replied, thinking of all the things they had done together during their short training. It felt like forever, but she knew that they would go further with it. Raina watched as Lumina and Sango talked. Her view was frayed by Kagome and she snapped back into reality.

"So did you get the help that you needed? I see that you have a sword now." Kagome pointed out the obvious. Ray blinked a few times and looked down at her hip.

"Ah, yes. I do. " She withdrew her new weapon and decided to show her fellow classmate.

"It's a lot shorter than other normal swords." Kagome mumbled, looking a bit confused.

"Ah, that's because it's a kodachi. Its name is Enkoujin. Totosai made us weapons and Inuyasha helped...only a little." Raina explained to the girl. A sort of calmness fell over her. Normally, she would feel irritated because Kagome was trying to talk to her, but for some odd reason she didn't mind this meaningless conversation. At least it was meaningless to her. Sango and Lumina made their way over to them.

"So I see. You both have weapons." Miroku piped, standing beside Sango.

"That's cool! Now you can fight with everyone else, right?" Shippo smiled at the two of them excitedly.

"Well, yeah of course. I mean, we don't know much about fighting demons, but I'm sure we'll learn all that stuff along the way right?" Raina replied.

"There's nothing wrong with that. I remember fighting my first demon. At first I had only practiced with small fry, but my first large one was a bit frightening. In the end, all my training was put to the test. You just have to have a little faith in yourself." Sango reassured. What Sango had said made sense. Miroku and Shippo nodded in agreement. It would take a lot of time and a lot of experience to be on a level beyond what even Raina felt like she was capable of. For now, they would just have to wait and see. Lumina glanced down at her Touketsujin. From it, it emitted some sort of power from it. As if it were calling to her. She calmed her spirit and reflected back on the events that had already passed. Her innate abilities in kendo and habits had all started to really make sense. It was all for her to make it to this point in her life.

"Well anyway, we need to get a move on. We seriously haven't made any progress since we got here. It's annoying." Inuyasha scoffed before walking off.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called after him. She huffed before hurrying after him. Everyone else followed quietly. It was as if the group were used to how Inuyasha acted. Lumina and Raina walked together and spoke amongst one another.

"Man I'm hungry. I wonder where we're going to stop next?" Lumina sighed a bit to herself as she rubbed her stomach. It growled lowly as she pouted.

"But we just ate Lumi. I can't believe you're already hungry again." Raina laughed a bit.

"You know how I get. Plus I work out a lot. That should be enough reason why I'm hungry. I burn so much energy throughout the day." Lumina whimpered. Which was the truth. She did burn a lot of energy during the day. She worked out and never missed a day of Kendo. Well, not since that last bit when they were dragged down the well.

"We're actually headed towards a village. While you were away we heard that there was a demon wreaking havoc there. Perhaps once we defeat this demon we'll be able to find out some leads on Naraku and the Shikon Jewel." Miroku informed them. Raina nodded going, 'oh' quietly.

"See? We'll be there soon. And maybe we'll be able to get some food from there. So you have to bear with it for a little while. Think of it as 'training'." Raina grinned devilishly. Lumina frowned at her friend and punched her in the arm. She didn't know how much longer she could wait to eat. Gah, her stomach was killing her.

* * *

When they'd arrived at the next nearby village, they were informed by the village's lord that there had been a snake demon lurking about and snatching up the children. Many of the families in the village had tried to fend off the snake demon's offense, but to no avail. They never seemed to have this sort of problem before, but ever since the day one of the farmers had started prospering with their crops, they hadn't had a night's rest. Inuyasha sat in the corner and merely listened to the head of the village. Indeed it was strange that something like that would suddenly happen.

Miroku began to say a few prayers and blessed the land. "We are merely travellers and do not wish for anything more than a few list of items." The head of the village bowed gratefully. He was willing to do anything to have his people happy and safe. When he was done speaking with him, Miroku went over to the group. "Seems like we should stay here and find out what's going on. That, and we also need to go ahead and get something to eat." At this, Lumina's face perked up. She was looking terrible over in a corner as Raina tried to soothe her by rubbing her stomach. "They've prepared some rooms for us to stay in."

"Finally, I can take a bath." Kagome stretched with a yawn as she carried her large backpack over to one of the rooms that they were given inside the large Headman's house. Turning down the opposite direction, Lumina and Ray decided to sleep in the same room. It only felt right since it wasn't like they were in their own time. They would be so much more capable if they stuck together, since there was a demon running amuck. In one corner, Raina got undressed for the night, while Lumina sat in another corner and got undressed. When they'd both been dressed in their night attire, they climbed onto their mats and lie down side by side.

"You think they think this is weird? Sleeping in the same room, ya know?" Raina inquired as she turned onto her side so that she could see Lumina. Lumi had been lying on her back staring at the ceiling. The moonlight peered into their room, reflecting off of Ray's face. The pinkette turned to her companion with a smile. It was like when they were younger again.

"If they have a problem with it, they can take it up with someone else." Lumi stuck out her tongue. "What do you think of this place? Did you ever think we would be able to stay somewhere like this? I mean, think about it. We're in the feudal era and we've met a monk, demon slayer, fox demon, a flea and a three eyed ox. Oh not to mention Totosai and Inuyasha. So many things are going on. And I've even had the chance to be in an actual fight. Well, maybe not a real fight. But I've held a real sword. And it's mine and nobody else's. My mind is just blown. I wonder what else we can go out there and see..." Lumi was so excited. Her feelings that she never got to share with Ray just spilled out. Everything that was going on, filled her with feelings that she hadn't had in such a long time.

Raina smiled at her friend. She felt that same sort of energy. The world here was so beautiful. She couldn't wait until she could bring her tools over so that she could paint this world. It was truly a beauty to behold. Everything was so pure and rich. The environment was something that many cherished. There were so many different places that lie untouched and she wanted to see it all. So she could relate to her friend for sure. "You're right. I feel the same way. There has been a lot of things that are different from our own world. Everything is just so wonderful here. Maybe not being able to take decent baths or the smells, but I mean the texture of the earth. The value of things here. They're all different and they are mean something to people. But something else that's great, is the fact that we met Totosai and that three eyed ox. His face was hilarious. How could you not have the urge to laugh." And she died laughing just thinking about it.

Lumina nudged her a bit and couldn't help but laugh herself. When she had first met the old man, she held it together because she was used to trying to be respectful to other people unlike Ray. Who, on the other hand, had decided to laugh in people's face or tell them how she felt on the fly. Lumi had to admit though, he was a really odd looking guy. Him and his ox. Why would an ox need three eyes? Then again, why was she able to pretend to be human? She sighed to herself. Every time she had what felt like some solstice, she would go back to the negative thoughts. She just couldn't understand. And for some odd reason she was afraid of speaking about it with Raina. She didn't want to stir unwanted thoughts in her friend. She had rather hold them in and bear them on her own.

"Shaddup in there! Trying to sleep!" Inuyasha yelled from the other side of the wall. He kicked it a few times as if trying to get his point across. Raina sat up straight and rolled up her sleeves. She was going to show him for making all that noise. She stood to her feet, ready to storm out. Lumina grabbed her arm and something stirred outside. Raina's ears twitched. Something was moving around outside and it wasn't an animal. Raina looked down at Lumina who'd been sniffing the air. Ew...was that...blood? Lumina gathered to her feet as Raina pulled on her red skirt, black tank top with a broken heart, and her red sleeveless cropped jacket on from earlier. Meanwhile, Lumina pulled on her monochrome thigh highs, black skirt, and white t-shirt. After their shoes were on, they both rushed out of their rooms. Inuyasha was already outside, searching for whatever made those noises.

Miroku and Sango, with Kilala at Sango's side, came out of their respective rooms as well as Kagome and Shippo. So they weren't the only ones that felt that odd stirring? Inuyasha drew his Tetsusaiga and held it in front of himself. Lumina and Raina ran to his side, ready for battle. "Stay outta my way! You'll only get yourself hurt!" He snapped at them. Lumina was not having it. There was no way they were going to miss their one chance in battle. Raina scowled at him. As if anything he had said to them before, stop them from doing anything they wanted to do. This was just another reminder of how much she didn't need to be gaga over hi-

The snake stirred.

They could hear the hissing in the grass. Or was it? The ground trembled underneath them and out popped the snake...or basilisk maybe! This was the snake demon that they were all talking about? That thing was a basilisk for sure! Inuyasha hadn't moved from his spot. Everyone else had stumbled back as the basilisk popped up from the ground. In its mouth was a small child.

It was already dead.

Raina gasped and leaned against an equally as shocked Lumina.

And with a quick snap of his mouth, it crushed the child and swallowed it with one gulp. Hissing, it swayed as if searching for its next victim. Its eyes rested on the small fox demon, Shippo. Shippo moved behind Kagome, trembling in fear. "Oh no..." He mumbled, his teeth chattering. Kagome pulled out her bow and arrow and shot at the demon in the eye. It squirmed and hissed angrily. Its tail was whipping back and forth across the village, destroying the homes around it. Inuyasha quickly dashed at the demon, delivering a blow to its head and knocking it over.

"Kagome, take Shippo and find shelter!" He commanded. Kagome nodded and hurried off into the manor with Shippo close to her chest.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango shouted as she tossed her giant boomerang at the basilisk, cutting off its tail. It screeched in agony before falling to the ground. It didn't take long, however, for it to regenerate its tail. When Sango caught her boomerang, she went full speed after the basilisk. "Kilala!" She shouted and the demon cat transformed into a larger one. It was much alike a sabertooth tiger. Sango hopped onto Kilala's back and dashed into the air. The flames from its paws left a trail behind it.

"Wind Tunnel!" Miroku lifted up his right hand and unraveled the beads from around his wrist. When he reopened his palm, a giant vortex of wind true to engulf the basilisk. When he thought it had been had, bee like demons appeared and he quickly closed his tunnel. The monk gritted his teeth. Raina had been observing when she rushed over to his side.

"Why'd you stop? You could've had him!" She looked confused. This could've all been over.

"Those are Saimyosho, they belong to Naraku," Miroku muttered bitterly while wrapping up his Wind Tunnel. "If I suck them up in my hand, I'll get poisoned."

Raina looked at the wasps as they floated around, she could smell the poison dripping off their stingers. This Naraku character was a coward for using such a lowly attack method. Raina clapped Miroku and the shoulder and smiled. "Well, I guess that means we're going to have to take them out the old fashion way." She cracked her knuckles, the pent up energy she had been feeling for a while was finally going to be put to good use.

Raina slashed through a few of the wasps, she stretched her fingers, her claws weren't even covered in blood. She glanced at the next swarm coming towards her and smiled devilishly. This was something she could get used to. She moved around swiftly, extending her claws to rip through the enemy, there was no need for Enkoujin when she was fighting lesser demons like the Saimyosho. She fought alongside Miroku, knowing that she wouldn't be of much use fighting against the giant serpent, but she would help if she was needed without hesitation.

Lumina dodged a strike that the enemy aimed at her, once again Sango threw her Hiraikotsu at the snake, only to have it regenerate once more. "You know, I don't think that's helping," Lumina commented, unsheathing Touketsujin. She glanced around, calculating how to properly kill the monster. Kilala landed beside her, Sango glanced down at Lumina. "Well, what do you suggest?"

"I think it'd be best if we-"

Lumina stopped talking as the basilisk was cut in half from the stomach down. It fell over on the ground and Inuyasha smirked triumphantly over at the two females. "See," he said while placed the Tetsusaiga on his shoulder. "I didn't your help, it was easy."

Raina and Miroku came over to Lumina and Sango, staring at the split snake. "That was too easy," Raina muttered to herself, glancing up at the Saimyosho, they still hadn't left. She felt chills run down her spine as those crimson eyes stared at her.

I have finally found you

The haunting voice echoed in Raina and Lumina's mind. They glanced over at one another, mentally asking the same question to each other. Someone, in this world, had been looking for them. Were the Saimyosho their answer? Did that mean that Naraku knew something? There were so many questions and not enough answers.

"It was only easy because I was here," Inuyasha boasted while walking back over to the group. "Geez, I thought I would get more of a fight."

Something sent a jolt through the two female demons, this battle wasn't over yet. The giant serpent started seizing on the ground, the two halves regenerating into two separate bodies. The large head lifted up off the ground thrashing furiously. Soon the head split apart, two basilisks stared down at the group.

"Way to go, Inuyasha," Raina growled; the hanyou glared at her as well.

"Damnit," he scoffed, preparing to lunge again.

"I wouldn't do that," Lumina said, moving her position beside him. "Blindly attacking him isn't going to work. The more we chop him up, the more snakes we have to deal with."

"So what're we going to do," Sango asked, preparing to throw her boomerang if the snake decided to attack while they planned.

"I have two ideas: One we take out it's heart and two, he cut off his head."

"Why not both," Raina suggested, pulling out Enkoujin. "Why risk him regenerating again? We can have one one team focus on the hearts and the other on the heads. If we can stop the heart before severing the head, then he won't regenerate anymore."

Lumina nodded, seeing the logic of it. "Alright, I guess the teams will be-"

"No time for that," Miroku yelled, as one of the large heads of the basilisk came down, mouth wide open.

The group split off into separate groups. Raina slid across the ground, claws digging into the dirt as she pulled herself to a stop. She glanced over to see Inuyasha. Damnit! He just had to be on her team, didn't he? She looked over to make sure the others were safe. Sango and Miroku were on the back of Kilala, while Lumina was charging at the other serpent.

"Okay, how should we go about this," she asked Inuyasha, who actually acknowledged her presence.

"You're going to stay put and watch how you really fight a demon," he said, before leaping off to attack the snake.

Raina blinked for a moment before she let out a vicious snarl. He did not just tell her to stay put like some animal. She had had it up to here with this mutt. Emerald eyes narrowed dangerously as she watched him struggle. This was not what she was going to do, sit around and be useless. She glanced down at Enkoujin and let out a steady breath. She wasn't going to be useless, she was going to fight whether Inuyasha liked it or not.

"Here goes nothing," she muttered before running towards the serpent.

Clang

Lumina gritted her teeth as a large fang was currently causing her a few problems. Touketsujin hummed in her hands, she could feel her body becoming more in tune with the blade. Sure, it would take a while to completely master the sword, but for now she would just have to rely on the skills that she already had.

"Now would be a good time," Lumina gritted. "To get the hell away from me."

She felt her arms ache as the sword slid through one of the fangs and she quickly flipped over the demon in order to avoid it crashing into her. Kilala landed by her side, she stared at the snake. It was currently mourning of the loss of its fang but it slithered around to face them once more, vengeance in its eyes.

"Okay, soon I'll launch an attack from above," Sango said. "Miroku will throw a few purifications talisman on it to distract it, while I try to cut off the head with Hiraikotsu."

"Then I shall aim for the heart."

"Right," Sango said.

They separated as the demon struck at them again, this time it followed after Kilala. Lumina let out a growl as she tried to think of a diversion. She glanced at the spine that was turned to her and grinned. Running towards the beast, she jumped up into the air, stabbing her blade into the thick skin of the snake. It let out a cry of pain, thrashing around violently. She held her place on the back of the demon, looking up to see that Sango and Miroku were preparing to attack. Pulling out Touketsujin, she jumped onto a high tree branch.

"Hiraikotsu!"

"Haaa!"

The Tetsusaiga slashed at the serpent once more, inflicting deep gashes on to the beast. "How many times do I have to tell ya, let me handle this," he yelled over at Raina, who was currently dodging a well aimed swipe from the demon's tail.

"Look, I don't give a rat's ass what you want me to do," she called out. "I'm fighting and we are going to work together, understand?"

"Keh, stupid wench."

"Mangy mutt!"

They both landed beside one another, growls emitting from them. They were the true definition of why cats and dogs could never get along. They looked like they were about to attack each other, but they ending up jumping away as the basilisk noticed that they were distracted.

"We don't have time for this," Raina muttered. "Look, I have an idea."

"Like I'd listen to you," Inuyasha said while shaking his head.

He wasn't prepared for her to hoist him up by the front of his shirt. He was shocked at the strength that she had. "I don't give a shit. You're going to listen, we're going to kill him, and then I'm going to go to bed," she hissed. Her eyes seemed to become brighter the more annoyed she got, but maybe his mind was playing tricks on him. He shrugged out of her grasp and glared at her. However, he chose not to argue with her anymore.

"Good." She looked over at the serpent. "When I tell you to I want you to throw me up towards the snake."

"That's stupid. You'll get eaten," he said.

"I won't as long as you don't aim me at his mouth," she said.

Inuyasha nodded as they stood there watching the serpent slither over to them at a fast pace. "What happens next."

"You'll figure it out," Raina said while turning Enkoujin in her hands. "Just wait for it."

The anticipation that she felt overwhelmed her and she could hear her heart pounding in her ears. She noticed how Inuyasha tensed as the basilisk came closer to them. She flinched slightly when his hand clamped down on her wrist, electricity sent sparks throughout her body. She looked down at his hand before snapping out of it. "Alright, on the count of three," she breathed out.

"One." His grip tightened around her wrist and she tried not to wince. "Two." He slowly started moving his feet, pulling her in a tight circle around him to build momentum. "Three!" He had spun her around, with as much force as he could before releasing her and she was sent flying through the air. She stared at the serpent, whose mouth was wide open ready to eat her alive. Inuyasha was a terrible thrower, didn't she say not at the mouth? She sighed slightly before her eyes gleamed with determination. The snake's mouth was open with anticipation,

"Not today," she said, her body turning in the air and her foot landing in its pink mouth. This had better work. Kicking off, she had only a second left to move her body away before she was snake food. Going up in the air, she flipped, Enkoujin in her hands. She slammed down into the left eye of the basilisk, the beast stopped, lifting up his chest towards Inuyasha. It left out a howl of pain, thrashing its head around. Raina clung tightly to Enkoujin hoping that Inuyasha would hurry up and attack.

Inuyasha ran towards the serpent before jabbing Tetsusaiga into the snake's chest. He pushed his blade in as far as it could go before, yanking out his blood covered blade. The demon cried in pain, shuddering and convulsing. Raina yanked out her blade and ran towards the neck of the monster. She stabbed where the head at the rest of the body connected. She changed her grip on Enkoujin, before yanking down towards the ground. She could feel every artery and muscle her blade cut through, the blood spurting on her face and body. It felt gross but natural at the same time.

She tried to make it all the way around the neck, but since her blade wasn't as long as other swords, she had to stop halfway. Inuyasha however helped severe the rest of the head. Raina landed on the ground beside him, shaking off the blood on her blade. When she put Enkoujin away, she noticed that Inuyasha was looking at her. She raised a brow at him and he looked away. She glanced over at Lumina and the others, who were just finishing up.

Miroku had thrown his sacred talisman on the head of the serpent and lept down to complete the diversion with his Shakujo staff. The snake let out a whine as part of its head split open. Sango threw her boomerang, the bone weapon turning around to sever the head. She came down and caught Miroku before he was thrown off the top of the head.

Lumina jumped off the branch she had perched herself on, waiting for Sango to attack. She easily began to run up the back of the serpent, making deep gashes in its hide to keep it from going after her comrades. Lumina could hear the Hiraikotsu coming back towards the snake. They didn't have that much longer until it was all over. Lumina let out a steady breath as she listened for the heartbeat of the demon.

Babump Babump Babump

She was only a few more paces away from the heart, all she had to do was make sure that she got it in time before its head was cut off. Azure eyes looked up in horror as the sound of flesh being ripped filled her ears. Shit! The boomerang had come back faster than she had expected. Lumina glanced down frantically, wait, now was not the time to panic!

Touketsujin's tip easily slid into the hide of the basilisk and with a quick upwards strike, she split open a few feet of flesh. She could hear the heartbeat better as she hopped up into the air. She could hear Sango telling her that the snake was slowly beginning to regenerate its head. She let out a curse and landed right above the heart. Using her feet as spread open the flesh that she had cut, staring down through the pink muscles before she saw the pounding heart. Raising up her sword, she slammed it into the heart, before the head could form completely, soon the beast stopped moving. Lumina let out a sigh as she tried to wipe off the blood that had splattered across her face. She felt gross again.

Withdrawing Touketsujin, she hopped off of the slain beast. She looked over at Raina and Inuyasha, who were walking over to them and oddly enough not fighting at this point. Maybe the fight had made them work together better.

"Is everyone alright," Sango asked.

"Keh, like I said, it was an easy fight," Inuyasha said while crossing his arms over his chest.

Raina rolled her eyes a bit and shook her head. The rustling in the forest caused her to turn her head and she saw Kagome and Shippo come into view. Well, at least they were all safe. She looked over at Lumina knowing that they would have to talk about the strange voice in their head from the beginning of the battle. "Well, at least that fight is over. All I want now is a bath and some sleep."

"I agree," Lumina said while stretching a bit and giving a small yawn.

"You both did really well considering this was your first battle with demons," Sango said, a pride filled smile on her lips.

Lumina shrugged. "I have had a few experiences with fighting, however that doesn't mean it has been on this kind of level."

Raina nodded a bit, thinking back to her self defense classes. "Yeah, things just kind of flowed, like instincts or something like that." It wasn't all that hard. In reality, it was much more simple than when they had only thought about fighting against something like that. Her thoughts then came back to the voice that had whispered in her mind. She glanced over at Lumina, who'd been celebrating with Shippo, Kagome and Kilala.. Perhaps now wasn't the time to be thinking about that yet. Whenever they had the chance to be alone, she would more than likely bring it up.

Inuyasha watched them for a few moments and rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright. It was just a stupid snake. Let's go to bed now." He yawned and headed up the stairs and into his own room. He wasn't going to take a bath? Typical.

"We're going to head to the bath. I can't stand the stench of this blood." Lumina wrinkled up her nose as she made her way to the hot spring. Raina nodded in agreement and followed after her companion.

"I guess I should too. I did get a bit on me." Sango mumbled as she went after the two demons.

"Me too!" Kagome hurried after the group of girls.

"I think I'll join as well." Miroku grinned a bit as he came after them. When he had tried, Sango hit him in the head with her Hiraikotsu. "Or not.." He rubbed the whelp on the top of head head before proceeding in the opposite direction towards his own room. Shippo and Kilala followed and headed into their respective rooms of Sango and Kagome. The girls all got undressed and stepped into the hot spring with a relaxed, 'Ah.' Lumi closed her eyes and wiggled her toes.

"Yes. It's so warm, just like back at home." She cooed.

"Even better than back at home, I'd think." Kagome smiled a bit, her eyes closed as well. Raina began to wash off her arms a bit before sliding a little further into the water. The warmth was surrounding her from the neck down.

"I'm going to have to agree with you on this one." Raina sighed blissfully. This had been so much better than the river that they had taken a bath in earlier. Damn it was cold in there. Everywhere they stopped should be exactly like this. Lumina swam over to her companion and leaned back on a rock behind her. Kagome began washing Sango's back. They could both see the large scar that adorned it.

"What happened to you?" Lumina inquired curiously.

"Oh? This?" Sango asked uncertainly. "When my village was destroyed and everyone was killed, Naraku had my brother Kohaku kill all of the demon slayers. We'd been set up. So, as I watched my brother die, I was infuriated and so overwhelmed that I tried to fight them. In the end, when I went to my brother's side I was nearly killed and buried alive. And that is why I have this scar on my back."

Lumina watched as the woman explained her past. This Naraku character was even worse than she had thought imaginable. Sure, he could be capable of causing problems for many other people, but to have pitted a sister versus her own brother was just cruel. All in one day this woman had lost everything and the one thing that she had left and tried to gain back, Naraku had control over. It was really sad. "I'm sorry." Was all that Lumina could say. Although it wasn't much, she felt like it was a good way to express that she tried to understand how she felt.

Being an only child, she probably could never understand the pain.

Raina sighed a bit as she pulled her hair up into a loose bun. "As it seems, everyone has something going on in their lives. This Naraku person, he's unforgivable. There's nothing that gets me more angry than someone that is underhanded and sneaky like that guy."

"Yes. And since we're on this journey to find ourselves, I think I can speak for the both of us when I say we'll help you get back at this guy. No one should go this long causing so many problems for others. He deserves to die." Lumina muttered the last bit to herself. Throughout the entire conversation, Kagome had not said a single word. When she was done, she stood up from the water and headed to where they all thought was back to her room. Lumina and Raina blinked a few times. Sango remained quiet as well.

"What's her problem?" Raina said first, her facial expression changing to irritation. There Kagome went, ruining everything. Right when everyone was having a serious conversation, she just gets up and leaves. How rude and strange. Why did she start acting like that all of a sudden. "Whatever, I'm ready to get out right about now. I'm so tired." She yawned.

Lumina nodded in agreement. "Me too."

"I'll get out first. I'm going to go check up on Kagome." Sango stood and grabbed a towel. She hurried after their fellow classmate. When Lumina was about to stand, Raina pulled her back down.

"Wait. We need to talk." Raina muttered, her emerald eyes meeting with the cerulean ones of the canine. Immediately, Lumina knew what she was talking about. That voice from earlier, what in the hell was it?

"You heard it too right? Whoever it is, has been looking for us." Lumina looked down into the water, a little worried of what might've been ahead. This person knew that they were in the feudal era. But, who else could know other than those that they travelled with? Lumina splashed a bit of the water, slightly frustrated.

"It could be Naraku. From what everyone else says, he has to power to manipulate and tactically harm others. It might be him that's watching us." Raina mumbled. It almost seemed unlikely, since this was the first they had ever heard of them. They didn't even know who he was, so it didn't make any real sense.

"For now, I guess we'll go for the common goal and confront this character. I can't help but have this feeling that you may be right about him. Those Saimyosho gave me this strange feeling. It was as if they were watching us the entire time." Lumina sounded hesitant. As much as she'd like to help the others, she didn't like keeping such a secret from them. They'd all been so helpful of them and supportive. But this was a battle between her and Raina. And they didn't need anyone getting in their way.

"Then that settles it. Our goal is Naraku. We know that those demons had come from him. And so we'll follow the trail." Raina stood and got out of the water. "Now let's go get some sleep." She then yawned, followed by a long stretch. She wrapped herself up and then moved from the hot springs towards their room. It wasn't long after that Lumina followed. Who knew what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

The very next day, everyone packed up and got ready to head back onto the road. Somehow, Miroku showed up with a wagon filled with things they could sell and even a few things that they could cook and eat. "What's all this stuff?" Raina asked as she peered into the wagon.

"These are offerings from the village. They were very grateful for our services, although mournful for another lost child." He bowed his head as if he were praying and Inuyasha hit him on the head.

"More like, he conned them out of all this stuff. Feh." Inuyasha snorted before resuming his previous position with his hands in his sleeves. Kagome shook her head and couldn't help but laughed. Lumi joined in as well.

"Where are we going next?" Shippo piped, as he sat on Kagome's shoulder.

"I could sense jewel shards somewhere around here. It's not that close but it's also not that far away." Kagome explained.

"And Kagome's gonna lead us right where it is. I smell Naraku all over this one." Inuyasha cracked his fingers on one hand, itching for another battle.

"You can sense the jewel fragments?" Lumina asked, actually legitimately curious about this one. From what she could see, Kagome had no real power. She had to run off and hide somewhere during their fight with the basilisk. It was kind of hard to believe that she was useful. Lumi could see the look of shock on Ray's face. Of course she would feel the same way. She didn't like the girl to begin with.

"Mm, yeah. And I can see them as well. It's kind of hard to explain and it's a long story as to why. Long story short, I'm the reincarnation of a priestess named Kikyo. She had the same powers as I have. And so, of course they would be passed down to me as well. I am actually the guardian of the sacred jewel. It's my fault it shattered into many pieces in the first place. So I feel obligated that I should help them find them all." Kagome said with a sigh.

"Heh, you got that right. If you had learned how to aim, we wouldn't be in this mess and I'd be a full blooded demon by now." Inuyasha spat. Kagome leered at him.

Wait, wait, wait. Hold up. What?

Raina burst into laughter and Lumina quickly glanced over at her. "You mean to tell me you're a half demon? You gave me shit and you only have half the power that I have? This is rich!" Raina stopped and held her sides. Lumina stayed quiet and flinched a bit when Inuyasha started to yell.

"You lived your entire life as a human. What gives you the right to call yerself a demon!?" Raina abruptly stopped laughing and started to make her way over to Inuyasha. Lumina stepped between the two and flinched again as Raina began to yell,

"What gives me that right!? Oh I don't know, maybe because I saved your ass back there against that giant snake demon. Yeah, that's right! I. Saved. Your. Ass!" Her finger was pointed at Inuyasha and Lumina tried her best to hold her back. Raina may not have been the best at fighting, but when she got riled up like this there was no stopping her.

"What was that? You saved me? Get off of it!" He shouted back at her, their eyes connecting and filling tension in the air. Kagome inhaled and shouted.

"SIT!" The beads around Inuyasha's neck glew and slammed him face first into the ground.

And then there was silence.

"Tsk Tsk. You shouldn't get on Kagome's bad side Inuyasha." Shippo mocked, causing Inuyasha to growl in the dirt. Shippo jumped back onto Kagome's shoulder and hid in her hair.

"There's no time to be arguing you two. You'd better hurry up if you want to catch Naraku." A familiar voice called. Lumina looked down at her shoulder. It was Myoga.

"Where have you been?" She raised a brow.

"Oh, I was just scouting from afar..." Myoga cleared his throat. "Anyway, it's best if we keep moving. Kagome says fragments are nearby and it could move at any moment."

"He's right. It's best that we keep moving. We don't want to lose Naraku's trail." Sango agreed. Inuyasha turned up his nose and proceeded walking down the road. Raina did the same. He really was starting to get on her nerves in the worst way. Sometimes she wish she could just chop him up into little pieces. She glared at the back of his head with distaste. Lumina sighed. Great, now Raina had another person on her list she didn't like.

* * *

They'd walked for hours before finally stopping somewhere to rest. Dusk was approaching, and it was about time that they stopped for now. It wasn't long after they'd stopped chasing after the jewel fragment that Kagome had said that it had finally stopped distancing itself. It was nearby.

Lumina caught a whiff of the gentle breeze that blew by. "Something smells like dead animal." She wrinkled up her nose.

"That's the smell of rotting flesh, c'mon!" Inuyasha darted off and both Raina and Lumina followed.

"Let's go!" Miroku called for Kagome as Kilala transformed. Sango, Miroku and Kagome, with Shippo on her shoulder, hopped onto Kilala and she dashed off into the wood. Keeping up with Inuyasha had been a piece of cake. If they had been in human form, they were sure to not have kept up with him.

"Lumi, is it close?" Raina questioned her companion, who was to the left of her, which meant that Raina was running between her and Inuyasha.

"Very. Ugh." Lumina frowned up.

Inuyasha leapt up into the air, his claws prepared for an attack and shouted, "Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!" Something was amiss and he had barely missed. A small boy that looked to be about thirteen with the same clothes as Sango jumped back from Inuyasha's reach. His eyes peered at them, soulless. In his right hand he held a Kusarigama. What was he doing out here and why had Inuyasha attacked at him?

"Kohaku!" Sango called out to him desperately. Lumina gasped and looked between the two of them. Raina was just as shocked as she was. This was Kohaku? What was he doing out here on the outskirts of the forest. When Lumina was ready to make a run for Kohaku, Sango stopped her as she placed her hand on her shoulder. "Wait..." Lumina turned to see Kohaku's soulless eyes again. She didn't like them one bit. Why had he looked like that.

Kohaku never backed down. He was still prepared to attack them. "What's wrong with him?" Raina asked, confused.

"He's being controlled by Naraku with a sacred jewel fragment." Miroku answered as he gritted his teeth. Oh yes. She remembered now. Sango had said something about Naraku taking her brother. So this is what that bastard was doing...

How low.

Behind Kohaku was a figure cloaked in white fur and with a baboon's mask on. They laughed with malice. "Go after them Kohaku." He ordered and the young boy obeyed. Rushing at them, he threw his Kusarigama and Sango deflected the attack with her sword and watched it wrap around it. "Kohaku listen to me, you must stop this!" She pleaded as she tried to tug the weapon from his hands with her sword. Kohaku kept a firm grip and said nothing.

Raina's eyes darted over to the figure behind Kohaku and rushed at him. She was followed by Inuyasha who'd already drawn his Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha got to him first, but missed. Raina jumped off of Inuyasha's shoulders and pulled out her kodachi and tried to follow up with an attack. She barely nicked him, but his mask and cloak came undone.

His face was revealed.

Lumi stared at him long and hard. She tried to memorize every part of him so that the next time they encountered each other she knew who he was. Naraku had a malicious look about him. His skin was pale and the yukata that he had on was a deep purple. His eyes held no fear, but enjoyment. And his hair was long and wavy. With that look on his face, a shiver ran down the canine's spine. Something about him just wasn't right. Raina hissed at the villain, her eyes watching his every move.

Kohaku snatched back his weapon and shuffled back so that he was closer to Naraku. His eyes still the same and Sango's voice unable to reach him. "And so we meet again Inuyasha. And you've brought two friends with you." He grinned. Raina turned up her nose in disgust. The way he was looking at her and Lumi made her feel strange. It had to be him. The voice was the same. When Miroku tried to make a move beside Sango, the Saimyosho appeared and hovered above them all. Miroku stepped back, defeated.

"I want answers and I need them now!" Raina shouted at him, her eyes leering at her prey.

"Yes, answers. And you know what we're talking about." Lumina growled as well as she stepped beside Raina, her katana drawn in front of her. Naraku's grin never left his face. He was definitely toying with them for sure.

"Enough small talk! Wind Scar!" Inuyasha thrust his sword onto the ground and ripples of power vibrated on the ground and light tried to slash away at Naraku, but failed. As pieces of his body parted with him, it began to regenerate and form with his body again.

"Just like that stupid snake. What is this!?" Raina kept her guard up and Inuyasha gritted his teeth with irritation.

"If he won't talk we'll treat him like the snake. We'll sever his body and his head!" Lumina charged at him and tried to attack him with a Kote-Men-Do technique. When she swung around her katana for the third strike at his side, she was knocked back with what looked like roots from the ground. Lumina slid across the field, holding her left side. It almost felt like the wind was being knocked out of her. He was nothing like that snake.

"Lumi!" Raina shouted after her.

"Don't let your guard down!" Lumi stated between grunts as she stood back into her resting stance. Raina faced ahead again.

"Is that all?" Naraku mocked. Inuyasha charged forward again, followed by Sango and Raina. When Sango tried to lift her arm up to throw her Hiraikotsu, Kohaku grabbed a hold of it with the chain at the end of his weapon. He tugged her a bit and she pulled back, unable to break through his defenses. Not because he was stronger, but more so because he was her brother. Miroku stepped forward with his Shakujo and tried to break the link between the two of them. Kohaku pulled his chain back towards himself and began to twirl it. Both ran towards him, pushing him backwards so that he stayed on the defensive. Kilala moved to place Kagome and Shippo out of danger.

Inuyasha continued to try to fight against Naraku. Naraku merely parried his attacks and knocked him back down time and time again. When Raina tried to follow up attacks, Naraku deflected them using the root like tentacles. Lumina tried on another side, pushing to get towards Naraku's main body. It was finally that when they'd cut off enough flesh from his body that it began to reform once more. When she felt like she had an opening, she charged right for him, hoping that she hit his heart. The flesh that had parted from his main body was made whole, and impaled her from behind. He lifted her up as if she were a rag doll and tossed her down the nearby river.

"LUMI NO!" Raina called, distracted. And when she was, she was knocked into the ground. She tried to catch herself, but she was out of breath. Winded, she tried to get to her feet. "No..." Inuyasha looked back at Raina and then back at Naraku.

"Naraku you filthy son of a bitch!" He lifted his Tetsusaiga and swung with all of his might. The ripples of light tore through the earth's surface and headed towards the demon. When the attack subsided, the air was filled with laughter and Naraku was no more. And Kohaku had disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Dammit he got away!" Inuyasha stated furiously.

Inuyasha put away his Tetsusaiga and went over to Raina's side. Sango and Miroku went there as well. The feline punched the ground beneath her, tears stinging her eyes. She tried to hold them back as her emerald eyes glew out of pain and sorrow. "Don't just stand there! We have to find her!" She sniffed as she stood to her feet. She grabbed a hold of her side and tried to make her way to the river, only to crumple to her knees.

"I'll go see if I can find her." Inuyasha muttered as he ran down the side of the river. Raina remained crouched for a few moments before trying to get up again and winced in pain.

"You shouldn't try to get up on your own." Miroku warned as he tried to help. She shrugged him off.

"I don't need your help! I need to find Lumi...I need to see if she's okay." She muttered, as she forced herself to her feet. Unbalanced, she fell back a bit into Sango's arms who tried to support her. Kilala returned with Kagome and Shippo. Kagome's eyes widened with worry.

"Where's Inuyasha? Where's Lumina?" Shippo piped frantically.

"Inuyasha went looking for-" Sango was cut off by Inuyasha's return.

He was empty handed.

* * *

Lumina opened her eyes and observed her surroundings. Weakly, she touched her abdomen and lifted her hand to see herself covered with blood. Lazily, her hand dropped beside her. She couldn't move. Her body wouldn't will it. Her breath was short and her eyes became cloudy with tears. "Rai...na..." Cerulean orbs faded into white. And her body no longer stirred.

* * *

**A/N:** See, this was was good. Told you so! If you thought otherwise maybe leave a comment or a review. Anyway, thanks for reading guys. We really appreciate it! Merry Christmas again! :D


End file.
